GO GO Mario!
by MiloxThehedgehog
Summary: Ultimo cap Listo. Meiko a sido secuestrada por Kaito, el rey malvado, Haciendo que Gakupo, Miku y sus amigos vayan en busca de ella a travez de los 8 Niveles del Juego Mario Bros, Si no te gusta reirte, no entres!, Basado en el video de Teatro Vocaloid
1. Prologo

Hola! Si has entrado es que le tomaste curiosidad a este fic, y bueno…

-comienza este maldito fic quieres?

Xolim se Cortez porfavor!

-Ni hablar ya veras que me voy a escarpar a otro país! Se los juro!

Si como no ¬¬

Bueno es hora de hacer sufrir digo! Comenzar la historia de nuestro "querido" samurái

P.D:Los personajes no son mios

P.D2: Este cap ya existe en un video, yo les aviso cuando comience a escribir mi propia parte

P.D3: Los personajes tienen otros papeles:

Gakupo: Mario

Miku: Luigi

Meiko: Princesa Peach

Luka: Princesa Daisy

Kaito: Bowser (Koopa)

Len: Toad

Rin: Yoshi

Gumi: Hada (la verdad no se de donde salió el hada)

Dell: Kamek

Neru: Wario

Haku: Waluigi

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion.**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**GO GO Mario!**

**1-Prologo**

En una Casa con forma de champiñón Vivian dos "hermanos" uno era Gakupo, el mayor y su hermana Miku La menor, ellos eran reconocidos por sus gorras en todo el reino Champiñón (Curioso nombre no creen?), la roja de Gakupo que Contenía una G Mayúscula y la Verde De Miku una M Mayúscula.

Ese dia llego una Carta a la casa de los hermanos, Provenia del Castillo de la Princesa Meiko.

-Llego el Correo!-Grito alguien desde un auto

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Gakupo que salió a buscar el correo-Oh, es de la Princesa Meiko, Veamos.

"**¿Cómo estas? Es cocinado un bonito pastel. Ven y visítanos tu siempre eres bienvenido."**

***Meiko***

-Un pastel!-Se emociono nuestro "querido" samurái al pensar en el pastel que le esperaba en el castillo de la princesa Meiko

-Que pasa Gakupo-San? Que dice la carta?-Pregunto Su hermana menor Miku que salió a ver a Gakupo, haciendo que este se levantara un buen susto

Oh?ah…Es solo correo directo!-Dijo con una sonrisa fingida y una gota de sudor- Por otro lado voy a salir un momento.- Decía mientras se alejaba de espaldas de la casa

-Ya veo… Que tengas un buen dia.-Dijo la peli aqua

Gakupo salió corriendo y dejo caer la carta en el suelo.

-Que es eso?-Se pregunto Miku

**En los Jardines del Castillo de Meiko.**

Estaba Meiko llevando unos platos a la mesa, y a lo lejos se veía a su sirviente Len limpiando un florero de vidrio que estaba en la mesa

-Princesa!-Dijo Gakupo llegando al jardín de Meiko

-Oh, Gakupo, Bienvenido-Dijo Dulcemente Meiko

-Princesa, Estoy agradecido Por la invita..cion!-Gakupo se altero al ver a Kaito el rey malvado en una de las mesas muy Felizmente, Además de Que Len estaba a Un lado con una aura de depresión

-Pastel, Pastel!-Tarareaba Kaito.

-***Música de Pánico*** Hey! Kaito que estás haciendo aquí?-Grito Gakupo

-Oh desde cuándo?-Dijo Meiko, al no saber que Kaito estaba ahí.

-Oh…Acaso crees que yo, el gran Rey podría estar quieto cuando escucho que un pastel ha sido cocinado por Mei-Chan?-Dijo Kaito mientras se le salía la baba.

-De todos modos, Tu eres nuestro enemigo y no dejare que comas el pastel de la princesa! ***Apunta con el dedo*** Es indignante, te voy a Matar ahora!-Dijo Gakupo

-Que? Esta bien, Voy a cortarte ese estúpido cabello largo de ese extraño lugar!

De la nada se escucha una voz japonesa que dice "Fight!", luego se escucha una campana de pelea y en frente dice Gakupo Vs. Kaito.

Empieza una pelea que curiosamente no se puede ver nada ya que el polvo de la pelea evita ver las escenas (y luego dicen que en un castillo no debe haber polvo)

CHAN, CHAN! En frente aparece un letrero que dice "Gakupo Wins!" y el está en una pose de victoria con un ojo morado y varias heridas, y Kaito esta desplomado en el piso con la katana de Gakupo incrustada en la cabeza

-Ja, Ja, Ja! La Justicia siempre prevalecerá!-Decia Gakupo

-Maldito…-Decia Un desplomado Kaito

-Bien entonces ya puedo comer el pastel de la princesa ahora… Que?-Grito Gakupo viendo que en el plato donde ESTABA el pastel y se ven a Meiko, Miku, Rin y Gumi Limpiándose la boca con una servilleta y bebiendo un poco de te.

-ah, Ya se acabo? El pastel estaba realmente bueno!-Dijo la pequeña hada Gumi.

-No me digas que estaba muy bueno, Como pudiste hacerme esto? Se comieron todo sin dejarme algo a mi!-Dijo el paranoico Samurai

-Gakupo-San!, Porque no nos dijiste sobre la carta de la princesa, Como pudiste hacernos algo asi?-Dijo Miku

-Si! Si! Habías decidido comértelo Todo para ti solito verdad?-Dijo Rin

-Como lo supieron…?-Dijo Gakupo en voz baja

Un rato después Gumi le empieza a decir algo a Gakupo.

-Tiraste esto, Verdad?-Dijo Gumi trayendo la carta de Meiko

-lo…Lo lamento.-Dijo el samurái-ah, Lo tengo bien merecido, pero yo deseaba poder comerlo.-Decia mientras tenía una expresión sufrida y Gumi le golpeaba la gorra aunque el no lo sentía

De la nada aparece nuestra querida amante del Atún, Luka

-Gakupo-San, te gustaría comer del pastel que cocine?-Pregunto Luka

-Princesa Luka, Que amable eres…-Dijo Gakupo con una cara de esperanza…Que se la voy a quitar ahora mismo

Cuando luka trae el "pastel", vio que no era un pastel en realidad, tenia forma de pastel, la única diferencia es que estaba completamente, repito COMPLETAMENTE lleno de pescado y calamares

Detrás de Luka aparece un fondo de fuego que tiene unas letras en grande que dice "Comida del Mar" y Luka con una mirada dulce le dice

-Anda sírvete tu mismo!-Dijo Muy dulcemente Luka

-Eeeekkk! Hay tantas cosas ahí que no se deberían poner juntas en el relleno de Crema de un pastel!-Se altero el peli morado-Pincresa Luka…um encontré… olvide algo urgente que había surgido, así que…-Decia mientras se alejaba lentamente pero…

Kaito regreso con una sonrisa malvada y lo tomo de los brazo evitando que escape

-Estas de Suerte Gakupo, Solo Come un monton!-Decia Kaito

-Abre la boca-decía muy dulcemente la princesa Luka y en la cuchara que tenia en la mano había un ojo de pescado con un poco de crema de pastel encima

-Asco! Cualquier trozo pero ese no!, es el peor de todos-se altero el samurái

Luka intento darle la cucharada cual niño que no quiere una medicina porque sabe feo XD Hubo un momento en que Luka se detuvo y puso mala cara, atrás aparecia un fondo de Fuego

-Me quieres decir por que no quieres comer mi pastel?-Dijo la Peli(g)rosa

-Pero, En realidad no luce como un pastel…-dijo Gakupo

-Silencio! Len!-Llamo la princesa a su sirviente

-Hai!-Llego cual militar

-Has que Gakupo abra la Boca!

-Por supuesto!

**Escena desde Lejos:**

-No! Len-Dono, Como puedes hacerme esto a Mi?-se altero el samurái

-Lo siento, Pero solo soy un insignificante sirviente-Dijo El amante de los platanos

Y final mente se escucha un grito de asco por parte de nuestro "querido" Samurai

**Esa noche, en el Castillo de Kaito… (A partir de aquí comienza lo mío n_n)**

Se ve al molesto peli azul sobándose las heridas de las peleas y a la vez estaba de mal humor

-Tranquilízate viejo, que la vida sigue-Le decía su hechicero personal Dell que con su varita estaba formulando una curita para la gran abertura de la cabeza.

-Al menos te tengo a ti para a….a….a.a….Achis!-Estornudo el rey malvado y por desgracia escupió fuego haciendo que el gorrito de Dell se quemara

-Ten mas cuidado, se me hace como que te refriaste.

-no me digas ¬¬ como decía, tu vas a tener que raptar a la princesa Meiko

-Otra vez? No vale la pena, igual, siempre pierdes

-No me ayudas sabes? Tienes que hacerlo porque soy tu jefe y yo lo digo asi que vete que si no, te vuelvo a estornudar!

-Bien como quieras ¬¬.-Dijo el Hechicero personal y su fue volando en su escoba fumando

-"si me vuelve a contradecir, le voy a quitar hasta el ultimo cigarro que tenga en su habitación"-penso Kaito

**En el castillo de Meiko**

Se ve a la princesa paseando por los jardines de su castillo al lado de su sirviente Len, y entre los arbustos sale Dell como si nada.

-Hola princesa, Cuanto tiempo-Decia Dell

-Bienvenido Dell que te trae a mi castillo?-pregunto muy dulcemente la princesa Meiko

-Ah ya sabes, lo de siempre, bien tengo que atraparte

-Oh deacuerdo

-Princesa, esta usted Loca? Como se piensa entregar asi no mas? Recuerde que es nuestro enemigo!-Se altero Len

-Oh relájate, Len solo me voy un rato, ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre la misma historia, además, prefiero que me rapte Dell ya que es mas agradable, que Kaito que cree que se va a salir con la suya.-Decia mientras se subia a la escoba de Dell-Dile a Gakupo, Miku y Rin que me "raptaron" y que me vengan a buscar, porque no tengo todo el dia para estar ahí.

-Pero…

-Es una Orden

-H-Hai!

Y Luego La escoba de Dell salió Volando, Len, aun confundido, fue a la casa de los "Hermanos" a Buscar a los héroes de esta historia.

-La princesa si esta muy relajada al saber que la secuestraron, igual tengo que decirles lo mismo a los demás-Decia Len

**En Casa de Gakupo y Miku (No pongo a Rin aunque siempre esta en su jardín XD)**

Rin descansaba Tranquilamente en un tronco cuando ve a Len correr hacia ella

-Rin, esto es terrible Terrible!-Se altero el Sirviente de la princesa Meiko

-Se acabaron las Naranjas? O.O-Pregunto la chica Peli Rubia

-Em, no

-Entonces no es Terrible.

-Secuestraron a la Princesa!

-Que novedad ¬¬ le avisare a Gakupo y Miku, Tapate los Oídos

-Por?

-Solo tápatelos

-Ok

Rin Tomo aire y dio un Grito que despertó a mas de Medio Reino

-Por que Gritas Rin?-Pregunto el Samurai

-Son las 3 de la Mañana-Dijo la amante de los Negis

-ya sabe, misma historia, mismo problema, secuestraron a la princesa u_u-Dijo Rin

-NANI? Como que la secuestraron? Como, cuando, donde? El por que no hace falta O.o –Dijo Gakupo

-Simple, Dell la secuestro en medio de un paseo en los gardines a las 2:59 A.M.-Dijo Len-que me ven? No es mi culpa que a ella le guste pasear en la noche

-Que esta pasando?-Dijo Gumi que apareció debajo del gorro de Miku

-Hay que bucar a la princesa Otraves-Dijo Miku

-Llamen cuando sea de mañana-Dijo Gumi y se volvió a ocultar en la gorra de Miku

-En fin, hay que buscarla-Dijo Rin

-Buena Suerte adiós!-Decia Len mientras se alejaba

-Momento! Tu vienes con nosotros, tu nos despertaste, ahora te vienes!

-Que? Ni hablar! Yo no estoy hecho para pelear, que que hacen? Sueltenme, Sueltenme!

Y asi comienza (otraves) la aventura de Nuestros Heroes

**Continuara…**

Para Mas info sobre este fic visiten el siguiente Link para ver el video (.com/watch?v=VD1HhsvHILk)

Bueno supongo que es todo, aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog Seya!

**Si eres Fan, de Vocaloid y Mario Bros, y te gusto el fic, deja un comentario**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. Mundo 1:Reino Champiñon

Hola! regrese con la contiuacion del Fic de Go Go Mario!

-y a mi Que? solo es aburrimiento!

bueno, es hora de comenzar!

-PERO NISIQUIERA E HABLADO NADA!

P.D: Los personajes usados aqui no son mios.

-NO ESPERA

P.D2: A partir de este Cap los personajes tienen un numero de Vidas, ya saben como en el Juego ok?

**_Aclaraciones:_**

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**GO GO MARIO!:**

**2-Mundo 1: Reino Champiñon**

_En el Capitulo Anterior..._

-Que esta pasando?-Dijo Gumi que apareci debajo del gorro de Miku

-Hay que bucar a la princesa Otraves-Dijo Miku

-Llamen cuando sea de ma ana-Dijo Gumi y se volvi a ocultar en la gorra de Miku

-En fin, hay que buscarla-Dijo Rin

-Buena Suerte adi s!-Decia Len mientras se alejaba

-Momento! Tu vienes con nosotros, tu nos despertaste, ahora te vienes!

-Que? Ni hablar! Yo no estoy hecho para pelear, que que hacen? Sueltenme, Sueltenme!

Y asi comienza (otraves) la aventura de Nuestros Heroes

_En el Capitulo De Hoy..._

8:30 A.M.

Se preparaban para el largo viaje de todos nuestros heroes.

-Tienen todo lo necesario para el Viaje?-Pregunto Gakupo

-Hai!-Dijeron Todos

-*******Bozteso*** Buenos Dias a Todos-Dijo la peque a Hada Gumi

-Bueno es Hora de comenzar (Otravez) Nuestra aventura!-Dijo Muy Animado Gakupo haciendo una pose Heroica y a todos les salio una gota de sudor en la nuca.

**Gakupo: 3x Vidas**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 3x Vidas**

El paisaje era muy verde y colorido, habian bloques de ladrillos flotantes, algunos con signos de interrogacion, y a lo lejos, (Pero bien lejos) se veia un Banderin con una imagen de Kaito.

-Que esperamos?-Pregunto Rin dando el primer paso.

-Momento, Rin! primero tengo que explicarles como es la cosa de salvar a Meiko-Dijo Gakupo

-"Como si no lo supieramos"-pensaron los demas

-Antes que nada, yo voy adelante de todos, sere el que les diga los peligros que se acercan. tienen que estar pendientes de TODO , por que nunca se sabe que enemigos les va a atacar! siempre alerta recuerden, siempre alerta, siempre al tanto de... ***PAF!***

Resulto que durante la larga explicacion de Gakupo, resulto que un Goomba le toco la pierna y como resultado, MUERTO!

***Musiquita de muerte de mario Bros***

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 3x Vidas**

Y de la nada, una tuberia salio en frente de los que no los toco el enemigo, y de ahi salio Gakupo como nuevo

-Me siento estupido-Dijo Gakupo con una aura de depresion.

-Que novedad -.-U -Dijo Len

-Supongo que yo dirigire el Camino Hoy-Dijo Miku

El tiempo comenzo a correr desde 300 Segundos, Suficiente como para que llegen al primer banderin. Todos iban detras de la chica de cabellos Aguamarina, encontraron un bloque de interrogacion, Len lo golpeo y salio Un Superchampiñon

**Pokedex:** SuperChampiñon, Sirve para darte un crecimiento y un poco mas de recistencia en el viaje

-De donde demonios salio un pokedex?, ESTO NO ES POKEMON!-Grito Gumi desde el Gorro de Miku.

-Por que tu no quieres darnos las explicaciones, haducha-Dijo Rin

-Bien, de ahora en adelante yo les digo la info de los objetos, solo un detalle mas, cuidado con los Champiñones Venenosos, te mataran al instante-Dijo Gumi

-Y como los diferenciamos?-pregunto Miku

-yo que se, solo se la info de los objetos no tengo ni imagenes ni nada!

-bien me arriesgare-dijo Len, Al comerlo, Len empezo a crecer un poco mas, y ahora era de la estatura de Gakupo-Mirenme! soy mas alto que Rin!-Dijo Len burlandose de la estatura de ella.

Rin molesta le salto encima haciendo que Len volviera a su estatura original

-No! por que hiciste esto?-pregunto histerico el sirviente de Meiko

-por que me gusta molestarte, y para que dejes de ser presumido-Dijo la chica rubia

-Dejen de perder el tiempo y apurense!-Dijo Miku, Varios Goombas y Koopas se les acercaron, Gakupo y Miku eran los que los golpeaban la mayor parte del tiempo. LLegaron a la gran escalera, al otro lado estaba el banderin, quedaban 145 Segundos, Se adelantaron Mucho!

-Ahi esta el banderin! yo voy por el!-Dijo Gakupo

***Musica de completacion de Nivel***

-Pero Que?-Gakupo vio que ya todos habian tocado el banderin justo antes que el. y para colmo llegaron al punto mas alto del banderin obteniendo una vida extra.

-Ellos pudieron, Yo tambien-Dijo un decidido samurai, dio el mejor salto que jamas dio, y todo era en camara Lenta.- ***Chariots of Fire*** Voy a Conseguirlo!***Disco Rayado* **-y lamentadolo mucho se cayo justo al momento de casi tocar el banderin y estando en el piso empezo a llorar. Miku como buena Gente que es, se lo llevo arrastrado al siguiente Nivel.

**En el Castillo de Kaito...**

Se ve al rey malvado esperando la llegada de la princesa. y a lo lejos se ve una escoba voladora por la entrada, era Dell y Meiko

-Oh! Mei-Chan que bueno que viniste!-Dijo Kaito sentado en su Trono y sonriendo placidamente, al parecer ya se habia curado de su resfriado.

-Nunca te saldras con la tuya, Gakupo y Miku vendran por mi a salvarme no te tengo miedo.-Decia Meiko leyendo un libreto , y al hablar solo lo decia con aburrimiento

-Estuviste Practicando?

-Todo el viaje Viejo, Todo el Viaje.-Dijo Dell

-Bien, Dell llevala a su calabazo personal-Dijo Kaito-"Todo va deacuerdo al Plan, muajajaja"

**En la aventura...**

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 4x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 Segundos**

En el siguiente Nivel, se metieron en una Tuberia verde.

-Eeeeeekkkk, Que asco esta aqui abajo!-Dijo Rin (Obvio es una Tuberia XD)

-De que te quejas, nosotros somos Fontaneros, Obvio que iriamos por tuberia-Dijo Miku

comenzaron a avanzar y encontraron muchos pozos sin fondo

-Cuidado! casi me hacen caer!-Dijo Rin

Len que no presto atencion a Rin si no a la moneda flotante encima de ella, salto y la tomo haciendo que rin perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al fondo sin fondo

***Musiquita de muerte de mario Bros***

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 4x Vidas**

Volvio a aparecer una tuberia verde y de ahi salio una molesta Rin

-Miren chicos, tengo una moneda!-Dijo Len aun distraido, ***Fiuuuuuuummmm Entiedase efecto de formula 1*** pero cuando esperaba la respuesta, vieron que Miku Y Gakupo salieron Corriendo dejando una gran nube de Humo

Cuando Len se dio Vuelta, vio una enfurecida Rin con fondo de Fuego y toda la cosa

**Rato despues...**

A Len le quedan 2 Vidas. No pregunten que paso por que ni yo lo se.

Salieron de la tuberia y vieron el siguiente Banderin. y mas adelante se veia el Nuevo Mundo que le esperaba a nuestros heroes

**Continuara...**

En el proximo episodio viene el Mundo desertico!

Ahora los reviews:

**Kurai5H :**

**Gracias, la verdad tenia mis dudas sobre esto pero me alegro que me acompa es en esta historia**

**Anime-Friends:**  
><strong>Gracias por tu review, en verdad me das muchos animos para continuar<strong>

**Mara-Sama15:**

**Jajajaja me parece que alguien se enamoro del peli azul jajajaja nah mentira, en fin escribiste Bien Bowser XD Gracias por tu comentario Mara XD**

Bueno supongo que es todo aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si no comentas, Rin te quitara todas tus vidas y moriras muajajajaja **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Mundo 2:Desierto

Hola! Antes de comenzar Voy a decir un **SUPER ANUNCIO!**

-Espero que sea Bueno -.- aunque en realidad yo se que es malo ToT

Bien...para los que les interese, Ahora voy a Tener un **Nuevo OC Acompañante!**

-NANI? No me puedes remplazar!

No te remplazare Xolim, Solo tendras un fastidio mas XD, Damas y caballeros les presento a **Orokana Amai!**

-Que nombre mas estupido es ese?

Amai: Hola Milox-Sama! Xolim-San! Soy Amai

-Creaste a una Chica?

No solo una Chica, Una Vocaloid!

-Vocaloid? debes estar bromeando

Por que no? ahora ella representa Mi parte Tonta, Tu mi parte Amargada y Yo soy el completo!

Amai: Milox-Sama, No piensa decir mi descripcion?

A claro! Orokana Amai en español significa: Tonta Dulce. con eso les dije como es XD su cabello es plateado Corto con un mechon azul rey de lado izquierdo,Usa auriculares Negros con el fondo azul. Usa una Camisa color negro que dice: Love-Hate, tiene una corbata blanca con un raya azul a la mitad. Tiene unos Ojos Amarillos, Tez blanca, en una de sus orejas hay un sarcillo con forma de microfono. usa un blue Jean , con una raya Negra a los lados, y usa zapatos deportivos.

Bueno, esto ya se hiso largo, es hora de continuar el Fic!

P.D: Los personaje no son mios, son de sus respectivos due os...

**Aclaraciones:**

**Narracion**

**-dialogo-**

**-"pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**GO GO Mario!:**

**3- Mundo 2: Desierto.**

_En el capitulo Anterior..._

Len que no presto atencion a Rin si no a la moneda flotante encima de ella, salto y la tomo haciendo que rin perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al fondo sin fondo

***Musiquita de muerte de mario Bros***

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 4x Vidas**

Volvio a aparecer una tuberia verde y de ahi salio una molesta Rin

-Miren chicos, tengo una moneda!-Dijo Len aun distraido, ***Fiuuuuuuummmm Entiedase efecto de formula 1*** pero cuando esperaba la respuesta, vieron que Miku Y Gakupo salieron Corriendo dejando una gran nube de Humo

Cuando Len se dio Vuelta, vio una enfurecida Rin con fondo de Fuego y toda la cosa

**Rato despues...**

A Len le quedan 2 Vidas. No pregunten que paso por que ni yo lo se.

Salieron de la tuberia y vieron el siguiente Banderin. y mas adelante se veia el Nuevo Mundo que le esperaba a nuestros heroes

_En el capitulo de Hoy_

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 Segundos**

El paisaje se componia por mucha arena, y varias piramides, Arenas movedisas y bloques moviles, A lo lejos el siguiente banderin, y obviamente muchos pozos sin fondo

-Mira que si me dolio lo que me hisiste!-dijo Len quejandose de lo sucedido anteriormente

-Y que culpa tengo que no seas suficiente hombre como para aguantar el dolor-Dijo Rin en forma de burla

-Chicos No peleen, parecen una pareja de esposos que discuten su divorsio-Dijo Gumi volando entre los 2

**A lo lejos... (Detras de una roca a 3 metros de ahi XD)**

-Pero que demonios hacen ellos aqui?

-Snif, Seguro que estan dando un paseo

-Paseo? no seas tonta! De seguro quieren robarnos el tesoro de las piramides!

-Pero si nisiquiera lo hemos encontrado Snif.

-y que? ese tesoro tiene nuestros nombres incrustados en el!

-pero

-Pero Nada!, no voy a permitir que los tontos se queden con el tesoro. en especial esa Tonta de Miku! (Ya saben quienes son verdad?)

Las dos personas saltan a la accion y se interponen en el camino de nuestros heroes

***Musica de Panico***

-Pero que? si son Neru y Haku!-Grito Gakupo

-Ay no! De todas las molestias en este mundo tenian que venir las peores-Dijo Miku

-Yo tambien me concidero asi-Dijo Haku

-No seas tonta Haku! Hemos venido a...!

-Supuestamente evitar que les robemos un tesoro que nisiquiera existe, no hace falta que nos digas un cuento repetido, y si nos disculpas, tenemos una princesa que rescatar.-Dijo Rin, y todos las siguieron dejando atras a las 2 chicas, Neru con su pose retadora y con la boca abierta, y Haku que estaba intendo hacer reaccionar a la chica de gorro con una N Mayuscula encima

-Parese que ya le dio algo -.-U-Dijo Haku

Los heroes continuaron su camino. Gakupo se adelanto y golpeo un Ladrillo, logrando que saliera una estrella de ella,  
>ahora calculamos: Estrella=Invencibilidad<p>

-"Sera Mia!"-Pensaron Todos los Presentes y se aventuraron en busca de la estrella rebotadora; Todos peleaban y se golpeaban entre ellos, Miku golpeo a Len con un Negi gigante que quien sabe donde habra sacado eso, Gakupo Golpeo A Rin y a Miku saltandoles encima dejandolas mareadas, Con los 3 fuera del campo, era el momento de Tomar la extrella, La toco y comenzo a rodearlo un aura multicolor, la consigio!

-Chicos Miren, tengo la estrella

-Eh...Gakupo-San, seria tan amable...de mirar hacia abajo?-Dijo Miku un poco temerosa

-De que hablas?-Gakupo Miro hacia abajo y vio que no habia Piso debajo. Recordo que para tomar la extrella, habia saltado muy alto. Saco un Cartel Muy a lo "Looney Toons" que decia: "Aveces creo que mi vida esta maldita" y Cayo al fondo.

***Musiquita de muerte de mario bros***

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

Salio una Tuberia, y de ahi salio otro Gakupo, y este ya estaba perturbado de perder tantas vidas en tan poco Tiempo

-Chicos, animo, tenemos que ir al banderin!-Dijo Gumi

-Por que tan histerica?-Pregunto Miku

-Mira el Tiempo!

**Tiempo: 099 Segundos!**

-CORRAN!-Dijeron Todos y hecharon una carrera que ni meteoro les ganaba. Dieron un Inmenso Salto y llegaron al punto mas alto del banderin obteniendo todos un Vida Extra.

***Musica de completacion de Nivel***

**En el Castillo de Kaito:**

-Entonces le dije, No claro que no, ese esmalte de uñas te queda Horrible, mejor ponte el Naranja, pero Luka siguio Insistiendo en el Azul, en fin no pude convenserla. Me estas escuchando Dell?-Decia Meiko en su Calabozo (Para que no te quejes Mara -.-u) Mientras Dell "vigilaba" a la pricionera,

-Zzzz... Zzzz...-Dell se quedo dormido

-Que buena compa ia la que tengo -.-U-Dijo un poco abrumada...

**De vuelta a la a aventura...**

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 5x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 3x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 Segundos**

en el siguiente nivel vieron una gran piramide, como vieron que era muy Grande como para rodearla, Se adentraron en ella.

-Saben, Pienso que el Universo quiere mas a Miku-Chan que a Nosotros, ella no a perdido ni una Vida-Dijo Len

-solo soy mas cuidadosa-Dijo Miku Divertida.

Los demas Se miraron entre si, y luego Miraron de manera celosa mientras ella los miraba entra ada

Avanzaron y se encontraron con un Dry Bones (Amai:Huesitos aqui XD), es una especie de tortuga hecha solo de huesos, Miku como buena chica que es lo aplasto desfigurando al pobre.

-Ven, eso se llama ser cuidadosa n_n.-Dijo la chica de cabellos Peliaqua.

-Eh...-Dijo Gakupo apuntando hacia ella con la mano temblorosa

-Que pasa?.

-Miku-Chan...-Dijo Rin haciendo lo mismo que Gakupo

-Diganme, Que me miran tanto?-Siguio preguntando.

-Detras de Ti...-Dijo Len haciendo la misma accion.

-Que? ***PAF!***Miku al voltear vio que el Dry Bones que habia aplastado se estaba regenerando y cuando vio ya era demasiado Tarde.

***Musiquita de muerte de mario bros***

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 3x Vidas**

Salio una tuberia verde del Suelo y salio la amante de los Negis de ahi.

-Estan felicez?.-Dijo la peliaqua molesta por que no le avisaron

-Satisfechos. No felicez-Dijo Gakupo.

Avansaron un buen Rato hasta que llegaron a una especie de Camara o Habitacion. Luego vieron una especie de ataud pero no era precisamente humana, mas bien de 2 inmensas manos.

-Alto ahi! Siempre lo supe desde el principio que lo harian asi que les segui para evitarlo-Dijo La rubia de una sola coleta que venia con la Emo borracha.-no dejare que se lleven el tesero de "Tutan manon"!

La mayoria se estaban aguantando de la risa. bueno no la mayoria, todos intentaban aguantar pero no funciono, y todos dieron una enorme carcajada.

-Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Neru

-Que nombre tan estupido! Tutan manon XD-reia a mas no poder Rin.

-No se acerquen mas a mi tesoro!-Dijo la frenetica chica del celular. (Amai: Creo que lo tomara como alago)(Porfavor, no te metas quieres?) se acerco a la ataud se sento a un costado.-Este es mi tesoro, y nadie me lo quita!

Todos dieron un paso para atras, incluso Haku que le veia con cara rara.

-Asi me gusta**,*Quita una mano de su hombro*** Esperate un momento ya te atiendo.-Dijo la chica sin voltear a ver de quien era la mano.-Tienen que respetarme siempre como lo estan haciendo ahora ***Quita una mano de su hombro*** Esperate!-Seguia sin mirar quien era.

-Eh...Neru-Chan-Le decia Haku

-espera haku que estoy dando un discurso sobre mi persona

-"Es hora de arruinar el Show"-Penso Gumi que salio del Gorro de Miku.-Piensa Neru. Si todos nosotros estamos AQUI Quien te esta tocando el hombro HAYA?-le dijo Gumi de manera maliciosa.

-Muy facil es...-Neru se quedo palida, Miro Lentamente hacia atras y solo vio dos manos Enormes detras de ella Flotando, las enormes manos tomaron a la chica y la lanzaron a lo lejos atravezando el techo

-Mi tesorooooooooooo ***Destellito en el cielo***

-Neru-chan!-Grito Haku y salio a buscar a la chica de una sola coleta.

-Quienes se atrevieron a burlarse del Nombre de Tutan Manon?-Dijo las dos manos flotantes cerradas, aunque no sabian de donde provenian la Voz, los chicos comenzaron a aguantar la risa de su nombre.-Con que fueron ustedes no? Sentiran la ira de Tutan manon!-Dijo la Cosa, pero los heroes no pudieron aguantar y se empezaron a reir de el monstruo.-Pero no se rian de mi nombre!-Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero las risas seguian y ahora lo se alaban-No se rian! no se rian-Decia mientras cada vez se volvia mas peque o hasta quedar diminuto, mas que una hormiga, al desaparecer se les abrio paso la salida de la piramide y a lo lejos estaba el banderin.

**Continuara...**

Que les parecio? muy graciosos? MUY ESTUPIDO?

Amai: Seran bien recibido los mensajes n_n

Solo los buenos, ahora los Reviews:

**MesorogiwiSetsugetsuka:**

**Que extra o tu nombre de usuario. seguro es un trabaleguas decirlo bien rapido XD En fin. Si tenia que vasarme en los champi ones XD Y si tenia que pratictar su linea, como crees que la princesa le sale todo bn!**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**pues los calabazos son calabazas gigantes, Luka la tengo preparada para otra cosa, asi que no la voy a usar con esa idea ya que son 8 mundos y todos son 2 niveles por cap XD**

**Magus:**

**la verdad ni yo tampoco se de donde salio la hada Gumi, cuando vi el video me quede WTF, en fin gracias por leer.**

Bueno supongo que es todo, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya y felicez Fiestas XD

**Si no comentas, Tutan Manon te mandara a Volar como hiso con Neru**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. Mundo 3:Playa y Mar

Aaaaaahhhh!

Amai: Milox-Sama quiere una aspirina?

SILENCIO AMAI!

-Ya te pego la locura matutina o que?

Voy a tener que cambiar un poco mi manera de escribir ***Llora a mares***

Amai: Osea...

Adios a los emoticones!

**PLONK!**

-Tanto llanto por eso?

Oh! callete y continuemos!

P.D: Los personajes no son mios, eso es todo

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentarios del autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo anime**

**GO GO Mario!**

**4-Mundo 3:Playa y mar**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

-Muy facil es...-Neru se quedo palida, Miro Lentamente hacia atras y solo vio dos manos Enormes detras de ella Flotando, las enormes manos tomaron a la chica y la lanzaron a lo lejos atravezando el techo

-Mi tesorooooooooooo ***Destellito en el cielo***

-Neru-chan!-Grito Haku y salio a buscar a la chica de una sola coleta.

-Quienes se atrevieron a burlarse del Nombre de Tutan Manon?-Dijo las dos manos flotantes cerradas, aunque no sabian de donde provenian la Voz, los chicos comenzaron a aguantar la risa de su nombre.-Con que fueron ustedes no? Sentiran la ira de Tutan manon!-Dijo la Cosa, pero los heroes no pudieron aguantar y se empezaron a reir de el monstruo.-Pero no se rian de mi nombre!-Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero las risas seguian y ahora lo se alaban-No se rian! no se rian-Decia mientras cada vez se volvia mas peque o hasta quedar diminuto, mas que una hormiga, al desaparecer se les abrio paso la salida de la piramide y a lo lejos estaba el banderin.

_En el capitulo de hoy..._

Una ancha playa y un ancho mar era perfecto lugar para unas vacaciones pero hoy no... Nuestros heroes continuaron a travez de la gran playa

-Ahora que lo pienso...Que hace una playa justo al lado de un desierto?-Pregunto Rin

-Misterios de la vida?-Dijo Len

-El karma?-Dijo Miku

-La madre naturaleza?-Dijo Gakupo

-Destino Final?-Dijo Gumi

-Eso es una pelicula-Le gritaron Todos

-Mh. Ignorantes, no saben lo que les vendra...-Dijo mientras a esta le salia una aura de maldad y un fondo de fuego

Todos les callo una gota de sudor de la nuca,

-Comenzamos a avanzar!

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 3x Vidas**

**Tiempo 300 segundos**

Unos segundos mas tarde aparecio un bloque Volador, este contenia un signo de interrogacion.

Gakupo lo golpeo y salio ua flor de fuego

-Eek! cuidado una flor que hecha fuego!-Dijo Len saltando a los Brazos de Rin muy a lo Scooby-Doo. Rin como buena chica que es lo dejo caer.

-GumiDex, Sirve para algo porfavor-Dijo Gakupo en tono de burla

-Y Dale con eso, deja de compararme con un Pokedex, bueno eso es una flor de Fuego tendra poderes de Fuego.

-Yo la quiero!-Dijo Miku salto hacia la flor, los tonos de su traje cambiaron de aguamarina a Rojo.

-Como te sientes Miku-chan?-pregunto Rin

-PODEROSA, Siento como si fuera la due a del mundo miren lo que puedo hacer!-Dijo Miku y puso las manos a lo muy "Kame-Hame-Ha" y apunto a un Koopa que se les acercaba y de sus manos emanaron fuego que salio un rayo poderoso que destruyo al Koopa y en el centro aparece un "K.O."; El resto se le quedan mirando con cara de "WTF".

Continuaron su recorido pero de la nada un pez salto y le quito el poder de la flor de fuego a la pobre Miku

-Tan poco me duro. Que pena, bueno la vida sigue-Todos la miraron como "como no le va a importar eso!"

-Que demonios son esas cosas?-Dijo Len

-Son Cheep Cheep, peces tontos que saltan a cada segundo, la unica forma de derrotarlos es como todo monstruo , aplastandoles y ya-Dijo Gumi

-Hasta que alfin empiezas a hacer algo util-Dijo Gakupo

Todos empezaron a saltar de Cheep Cheep en Cheep Cheep

-Brinca la cuerdita ,yo ya la brinque!-Cantaba Rin mientras saltaba

-Oigan, no han visto a Miku?-Dijo Len que miraba a todas partes y no la veia; Un momento se detuviron y miraron al cielo, era Miku que con su puerro volador (Ni yo se porque) mientras ella cantaba "PoPiPo, Vegetable Juice"

**Minutos despues...**

-Porque demonios no nos dijiste sobre tu puerro Volador? nos hubieramos ahorrado los problemas-le dijo Gakupo Quitandole el puerro a punto de lanzarlo a la basura y una Miku que se aferraba a su pierna para evitar que lo tirara al bote de basura

-Esque eso solo sirve para un pasajero y bueno yo no queria esforzarme por que arruina mi figura.-Dijo en llanto Miku

-La pregunta seria...Cual figura?-Dijo Rin en tono de burla

-Volviendonos serios, como se supone que pasaremos el camino, si nisiquiera podemos usar el puerro volador.-Dijo Len.

En ese instante se empezo a escuchar un especie de sonido que venia detras de ellos, Vieron que era una "Bill Bala", Una especie de vala gigante con ojos que viaja muy rapido.

-Viajemos sobre eso!-Dijo Rin rapidamente

-Estas loca? y si nos lleva enfrente y nos golpea?-Grito Gakupo

-Prefieres ir por donde los Cheep Cheep?-pregunto Gumi

-Rapido tenemos que montarnos ahi!-Dijo Gakupo con pose heroica.

**PLONK! Por parte de los demas**

Se prepararon para saltar, la bala venia muy rapido y tenia que ser un salto perfecto, si no se iria de largo, o los golpearia. Saltaron muy antes y para colmo cayeron justo encima de la bala, (Se que esto es imposible en estos juegos) Len casi se respabala, pero si no fuera por miku, perderia una vida. El viaje no duro mas de 15 segundos antes de llegar a el siguiente banderin; Pero cuando llegaron no tocaron el banderin, destruyeron Todo el bastil del banderin y para colmo fueron al siguiente nivel.

**En algun Lugar de la playa...**

Se ve a nuestra amante del atun Hablando por celular, tomando el sol al mismo tiempo

-Te volvio a raptar? Que idiota, cree que ganara, encerio? No te creo! encerio se durmio? Te dije que no le contaras sobre el esmalte de u as!

-Cuidado abajo!-Grito una Voz aguda desde arriba...

PLASH!

Resulta que desde el cap anterior Neru todavia no habia aterrizado, y callo sobre Luka.

-Neru! como te atrevez a interrumpir mi bronceado? soy una princesa-Dijo Luka

-"Si, Una princesa que todavia no consigue a su principe"-Penso Neru

-Neru-Chan!-Grito una Voz a lo lejos, Era Haku que la encontro.

-Donde estabas se supone que cuando ocurren estas cosas debe haber un trampolin como siempre-Dijo Neru

-Que nadie me esta prestando atencion?-Dijo Luka aun aplastada por Neru.

-Lo siento Neru-Chan, usted volo muy rapido y bueno...-Dijo Haku

-Sabes que? No importa , mejor vamos a buscar nuestro proximo tesoro

-Hai!-y las dos chicas se fueron lejos, dejando a la princesa Sola.

-/Bizz/ Luka-Chan /Bizz/ Que paso?-Decia el telefono de Luka

-Nada, solo que dos decrepitas vinieron no me prestaron atencion. Como que me trataron como una cualquiera? Aveces pienso que no eres muy amable que digamos...-Dijo Luka cortando la llamada y volviendo a su bronceado.

**Volviendo a la aventura**

El mar se perdia en el horizonte y a lo lejos no habia nada. solo agua era lo que habia ahi.

-Y bien, Como se supone que encontraremos el siguiente banderin?-pregunto Miku.

-Nos meteremos en aguas-Dijo Gakupo.

-Nani? Estas loco, esta ropa es Carisima, no pienso dejarla toda mojada!-Dijo Miku

-Te vienes porque si!-Dijeron los Kagamine al mismo tiempo

Dieron un gran salto y el tiempo comenzo a correr

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 4x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 3x Vidas**

**Tiempo 300 segundos**

Comenzaron a sumergirse en la profundidas del ancho mar. Ahi abajo tambien habia Cheep Cheeps pero estos solo nadaban, simplemente habia que esquivarlos y ya.

-"Esto es muy Facil"-Pensaron los Dos Rubios pero, al cerrar los ojos, no se dieron cuenta de que un Cheep Cheep ENORME, Esta en frente de su camino, Miku intento advertirles pero como estaban en aguas tenia que acercarseles.

-"Mami..."-pensaron los 3 y el pez gigante se los comio, luego los escupio y lo que salieron fueron puros huesos,.

***Musiquita de Muerte de Mario Bros"**

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

Salieron 3 Tuberias Verdes del suelo y aparecieron los 3 alimentos de pez Digo! Los Personajes que fueron... Hay Olvidenlo!

Gakupo los miraba de manera Triunfante mientras que los otros se sentian estupidos. Continuaron avanzando, Se encontraron un Cubo con signo de interrogacion, Gakupo lo golpeo y salio un champiñon Azul, la verdad este era mas peque o que los normales, el Peli Morado lo toco y de la nada este se volvio Miniatura, los otros intentaban aguantar las ganas de reir para no ahogarse, Gakupo se quejaba de manera que se le oia Muy bajo, continuaron y por suerte encontraron Otro Champiñon, Esta vez era de los normales, se lo dieron al amante de la berengenas y este volvio a su estatura normal.

-"La proxima vez, no ir de aventura con amigos para evitar las burlas"-Penso Gakupo

Continuaron su trayecto, y de un poso sin Fondo aparecio un Remolino de agua que amenzaba tragarselos, Gakupo era el que lo arrastro la corriente, pero se tomo de la pierna de Miku que se tomo de la pierna de Rin que se tomo de la pierna de Len que se tomo de una roca fuerte.

-"Miku todavia usa Bragitas de unicornios?"-Penso Gakupo; Miku al ver lo que estaba haciendo el, Casi no lo deja Caer al remolino, pero se aguanto, era su hermano por el Amor de dios.

el remolino desaparecio y continuaron su traeyectoria, al final del camino lo unico que vieron fue una Tuberia; Se adentraron a ella.

Al otro lado estaba el Siguiente Banderin y el proximo Mundo

**Continuara...**

El proximo mundo, El bosque!

Bien ahora los Reviews

**Kurai5H:**

**Si, es que ese es el verdadero nombre del Monstruo, encerio; Ahi tienes tu respuesta de que si luka apareceria**

**Nuko:**

**Pareja de esposos? Eso causa algo de... no importa en fin gracias por tu review**

**Mara-Sama15:**

**Es verdad, no pense lo de que se haria peque o. Akira, Todos pensamos que deberia haberse quedado con el esmalte de u as Anaranjado; Como puede hacer un puchero unas manos? ni yo lo se, yo solo lo puse y ya.**

**MariTenebrae:**

**Gracias por tu comentario. Tus consejos seran considerados y bien recibidos; Que bueno que te hice reir.**

Supongo que esto es todo, Aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si no comentas, Veras a Neru Volando por los Cielos todos los dias de tu vida. aunque la verdad que no se si eso es un castigo.**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	5. Mundo 4:El Bosque

***Sale detrás de la silla del computador* **Jejejejeje, hola, se que me tarde un poquito y…

Alguien: ¡¿Poquito? Fue como un mes entero!

¬_¬ mejor sigamos con el fic.

P.D: Los personajes usados en este fic no son mios.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime.**

**GO GO Mario!**

**5-Mundo 4:El Bosque.**

_En el capitulo anterior…_

-"Miku todavía usa Bragitas de unicornios?"-Pensó Gakupo; Miku al ver lo que estaba haciendo el, Casi no lo deja Caer al remolino, pero se aguanto, era su hermano por el Amor de dios.

el remolino desapareció y continuaron su trayectoria, al final del camino lo único que vieron fue una Tubería; Se adentraron a ella.

Al otro lado estaba el Siguiente Banderín y el próximo Mundo

_En el capitulo de Hoy…_

Los árboles y plantas se expandían por todos lados, la naturaleza puede ser engañosa pero no para ellos.

**Gakupo: 2x Vidas**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 Segundos.**

-Aun me pregunto, ¿como demonios pasamos de una playa a un bosque?-Pregunto Rin.

-Eso es culpa del juego-Dijo Gakupo un poco aburrido.

Avanzaron hasta varios bloques con signos de interrogación. Len golpeo uno que contenía un Champiñon Morado pero por las dudas no lo tomo, quizá era uno venenoso, Rin golpeo uno que contenía una vida extra, Miku golpeo uno que contenía una mísera moneda.

-¿Y como para que quiero una moneda?-Dijo molesta Miku haciendo un puchero.

-a nadie le importa que tengas una mísera moneda, "Bragiunicornios"-Dijo Gakupo bromeando; Miku no pudo resistir el enojo y Lanzo un golpe tan fuerte que mando a volar el pobre samurái.

-Aaaahhh!-Grito el pobrecito (SI CLARO)

***Musica de muerte de Mario Bros***

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

Salio una tubería verde y de ahí salió un Gakupo Furioso.

-¿Pero que te pasa? No ves que si muero una vez mas pierdo el juego-Dijo alterado Gakupo.

-En ese caso…-Dijo Len y lo empujo al vacio que estaba al lado.

***Musica de muerte de Mario Bros***

**Gakupo: Muerto hasta vida extra.**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 4x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntaron las chicas alteradas.

-Oh, Vamos. Admitan que ya se volvía molesto el muy tonto no?-Dijo Len

-Cierto…-Dijeron las demás

**En algún Lugar del Cielo.**

-Los maldigo Chicos!-Dijo Gakupo con unas lagrimas/Cascadas en sus ojos, mientras tenia unas alitas de ángel chibi en su espalda.

**Volviendo a la aventura…**

-No escucharon a una mosca?-Pregunto Rin

-A mi no me miren-Dijo Gumi con una venita en la cabeza.

-Perdemos el tiempo saben?-Dijo Miku algo molesta

Avanzaron hasta un lago enorme donde habían peses mutantes gigantes con escamas de fuego y…Na, solo bromeo, era un gran lago con pisos poco resistentes al paso de alguien.

-Aquí tienen que correr rápido porque si no díganle adiós a unas de sus vidas.-Dijo Gumi, los otros la miraron con cara de "Claro como tu vuelas, no te quejas".

Los personajes comenzaron a correr tan rápido como podían pero la que tenia mas dificultad era Rin que era la que estaba de ultima, y los pisos caían ya que los pisaban Miku y Len; por misterios de la vida, Miku y Len llegaron al otro lado del Lago y Rin se quedo encima de uno de los pisos, y este cayo, logrando el efecto de muerte de Rin.

***Musica de muerte de Mario Bros***

**Gakupo: Muerto hasta vida extra.**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

Una tubería salió justo al lado de Miku y Len, y de ahí salió Rin algo estúpida.

-Se puede saber que te paso ahí?-Pregunto Len

-Pues veras...

**RIN´S FLASH-BACK**

Estaba yo corriendo detrás de ustedes dos cuando mi peor enemigo aparece… ¡mis cordones estaban desatados! ***Música de suspenso* **Si seguía corriendo podría tropezar y me detuve, tenia que seguir el orden correcto para atarlos de nuevo, Era un orden demasiado complicado, así que tenía que tener mucha precisión.

-Y das vuelta, vuelta y alas, ¡y los cordones atados están!-Cante felizmente yo mientras ataba mis cordones pero recordé que estaba en un piso poco resistente y cai.

**END OF RIN´S FLASH-BACK**

Los dos lo miraban con cara de "WTF".

-¡No me miren asi!-Grito Rin

-Fuiste muy Tonta Rin-Dijo Miku

-Y lo dice la de las bragitas de unicornio.

-¡Esas tu me las regalaste y no entiendo que tiene que ver!

.-Entonces por que te burlas de mi si tu me enseñaste esa misma canción.

-Eso no es cierto.-Dijo Miku molesta con esa típica cara de telenovela

***Musica de Solo de Piano dramática***

-Si quieren saber cómo se resuelve este conflicto entre las dos señoritas, veanos la próxima semana en su programa: "Berrinche del momento"-Dijo Len dándosela de presentador De un programa.

***Guuuuiiiiikkkk, Entiéndase Sonido de disco rayado***

Las dos chicas lo miraron con cara de "¿Y este de cual se fumo?"

-¡Chicos, ya solo quedan 120 segundos apresúrense!-Dijo Gumi Molesta

Ellos se exaltaron y Salieron corriendo "como alma que lleva el diablo", todos los enemigos por los que pasaban Los miraban, se quedaban con cara de "WTF".

Llegaron muy rápido y saltaron al banderín asi no mas.

**En el castillo de Kaito…**

Kaito baja muy feliz por las escaleras del calabozo.

-¿Pero que?-Se altero Kaito por que vio a Dell jugando con Meiko a "la pesca".

-Tienes un 5?-Pregunto Meiko

-Ve a pescar-Dijo Dell- Tienes un As?

-Ve a pescar.

-Dell, Te dije miles de veces que no podias jugar con los prisioneros.-Dijo Kaito Furioso.

-Asi como también dijiste que no podían remodelar sus celdas pero igual, ¿quien te hace caso?-Dijo Dell de lo mas tranquilo.

Kaito se acerco mas a la celda y vio que estaba decorada con un color rojo, blanco y negro, la ceda de la cama era muy fina, tenia su propia TV HD, una plataforma de baile, un salón de maquillaje y todo cabia en una celda.

-Pero yo soy el rey ¡tienes que hacerme caso!-Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Si claro-Dijeron los dos con sarcasmo.

Kaito salió llorando de ahí.

-Tienes una Un 3?-pregunto Dell como si nada hubiera pasado

-Ve a pescar-Dijo Meiko

-"Rayos"-Penso Dell

**Volviendo a la aventura.**

Se ven a los 3 heroes, tomando un poco de Te muy refinadamente.

-Eh, ¿ya comenzó la escena?-Pregunto Rin.

Sacaron todo muy rápido y actuaron como si nada pero los nervios traicionaban su actuación.

**Gakupo: Muerto hasta vida extra.**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 segundos.**

Empezaron a avanzar por unos troncos que estaban suspendidos sobre un Lago de Agua venenosa (Ni yo sé porque, pero es así) el tronco se movia de adelante para atrás y viceversa. Parecía uno de esos juegos de campamento donde el que se caia al agua perdia, pero aquí el perdedor se le va una de sus vidas.

-Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el dia, tenemos una princesa que salvar-Dijo Gumi como si fuera una orden.

Los demás la miraron con odio…

-"Espera a que te arranque esas alitas tuyas y a ver si dices lo mismo"-penso Miku

Avanzaron pero algo extraño paso, Cuando llegaron al otro lado del lago, no había mas camino, una enorme pared de piedra impedía su paso. Pero por suerte un cubo [?] o signo de interrogación, como mas les guste, Len lo golpeo y salió una vida extra, La tomo pero algo extraño Paso.

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 2x Vidas**

-¿Qué? No puede ser, se supone que seria mia-Se enojo Len

Una tubería verde Salio del suelo y de ahí salió nuestro "tan" querido samurái, molesto y con una mirada a lo Yamato.

-Hola…me extrañaron-les dijo sádicamente

Len estaba mas blanco que una hoja de papel, mas blanco que una nube, mas blanco que… bueno ya entendieron mi punto.

-¿Se puede saber que viene a continuación?-pregunto Gakupo.

-pues, estamos estancados, no sabemos como pasar esa gran pared de piedra…-Dijo Miku

-¿Y por que no la rodearon?

Todo quedo en silencio unos segundos.

-no me digan que no lo habían pensado…

-Pues la verdad…no

**PLONK!**

-"En verdad no pueden hacer nada sin mi ayuda"- pensó Gakupo con un ego de superioridad.

Y tal como dijo el, rodearon la pared, justo a unos metros estaba el banderín, parecía que ya terminaba ese mundo…pero no. De la nada un Dry Bones Gigante se interpuso en su camino. Era enorme, ningún poder que ellos tuvieran les ayudaría contra esa cosa enorme.

-Ya se que hacer!-Grito Rin-Tomen una liana del bosque!

Rin y Gakupo tomaron la liana de un lado y Miku y Len del otro.

-Jalen!-Dijeron Todos, la liana se estiro y el enorme Dry Bones tropezó con ella, simplemente cayo por la ley de la gravedad (Por que mas seria), el Monstruo se destruyo en mil pedasos asi no mas.

-Sabia que mi idea funcionaria-Dijo Gumi con una pose heroica.

-¡Pero fue mi idea!-Dijo Rin enojada

-No hay pruebas

De la nada, Miku saca una grabadora que repite:

_-Ya se que hacer!-Grito Rin-Tomen una liana del bosque!_

-Tarada ¬¬-Dijo Gumi molesta con Miku, la otra solo reia ligeramente, continuaron su camino y saltaron al banderín, al frente, el siguiente Nivel.

**Continuara…**

Y de nuevo les digo que siento haber tardado mucho, ya comenzaron las clases aquí, y bueno, no me da tiempo de NADA! Bueno ahora los Reviews:

**Awesome usagily-chan:**

**Si, aveces la risa puede dejar a los demás mirándote con cara extraña, me alegra que te gustara el fic.**

**Lukamui-300:**

**A quien le importa que esmallte de uñas hubiera elegido, el punto es que Luka es muy superficial.**

**Si bragitas de unicornios. Se me ocurrió viendo una propaganda de una tienda XD.**

**MariTenebrae:**

**Miku puede ser algo infantil pero igual la queremos asi o no?**

_**Miku: Claro que si ¬¬**_

**Callate! Y si al estilo Dragon Ball, jajajaja es que tenia que ponerlo, no me resisti!**

**Kurai5H:**

**Si, miku tuvo MUY Mala suerte, la verdad ni lo había notado XD**

**Diana Kagamine:**

**Gracias por tu cumplido!**

**Kuroashi no Sanji:**

**Gracias por los animos, aquí tienes tu continuación.**

Bueno supongo que eso es todo, aquí se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya

**Dale al botón indicado y haras feliz a alguien muy especial**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Mundo 5:Nieve y Casa embrujada

Holis, se que me tarde en actualizar este fic pero es que no tengo inspiración Gomenasai

-Y a mi no me importa nada…

Callate

Amai: ignórelo Milox-Sama continúe tranquilo…

**P.D: Los personajes usados aquí no son de mi pertenencia**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narración**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

**-*Accion*-**

**(Comentario del Autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime**

**GO GO Mario!**

**6-Mundo 5: Nieve y Casa embrujada**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

-Jalen!-Dijeron Todos, la liana se estiro y el enorme Dry Bones tropezó con ella, simplemente cayo por la ley de la gravedad (Por que mas seria), el Monstruo se destruyo en mil pedasos asi no mas.

-Sabia que mi idea funcionaria-Dijo Gumi con una pose heroica.

-¡Pero fue mi idea!-Dijo Rin enojada

-No hay pruebas

De la nada, Miku saca una grabadora que repite:

_-Ya se que hacer!-Grito Rin-Tomen una liana del bosque!_

-Tarada-Dijo Gumi molesta con Miku, la otra solo reia ligeramente, continuaron su camino y saltaron al banderín, al frente, el siguiente Nivel.

_En el capitulo de Hoy…_

Un paraíso blanco que da la impresión de que era una nueva era del hielo, pero no era así, a lo lejos estaban numerosas montañas cubiertas de nieve hasta el ultimo centímetro del lugar.

-¿Por que no traje bufanda?-se quejo Rin.

-Le podías pedir una a Kaito pero hay muchos niveles antes de llegar a su casa/Castillo.-Dijo Gakupo en tono de burla.

-Chico…Miren a Len…-Dijo Miku señalando a un cubo de hielo gigante donde Len estaba congelado en posición fetal.

-Saquen-clik-me.-dijo Len intentando hablar.

Gakupo saco su Katana y le paso un buen cuchillazo al bloque de hielo…solo que este no libero a Len. El golpe fue tan fuerte que corto el bloque _**Y**_ a Len También.

***Musica de muerte de mario bros***

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 3x Vidas**

**Rin: 3x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

Una tubería apareció entre la nieve y de ahí salió Len temblando de frio.

-T-t-te vengas-s-s-te v-v-v-¿verdad?-Dijo Len molesto.

-no lo había pensado pero digamos que eso paso.-Dijo Gakupo de forma burlona.

-Y si comenzamos avanzar ¿no?-Dijo Rin.

**Tiempo: 300 Segundos**

El avance no fue tan progresivo ya que el camino era resbaloso y era fácil caer en ese lugar. Miku golpeo un bloque [?] donde había una flor de fuego, apenas la vieron todos se quedaron con cara de "dulce calor de los dioses".

Gumi solo la miro como otra flor cualquiera, mientras veía como los demás se mataban por la flor. Al final fue Rin quien la consiguió

-¡No es justo!-Grito Len-¡Me bajaste los pantalones para distraerme y repasarme!

-¡y a mi me hiciste zancadilla!. (meter el pie en el camino de alguien)-Dijo Miku furiosa.

-¡Y a mi me jalaste de mi largo cabello!-Dijo Gakupo con unas lagrimas por el dolor que tenia en su cabeza.

-Nadie puso reglas así que no se quejen, además si quieren calor yo los puedo calentar.-Dijo Rin

-…

-…

-…

-…

-¿Qué?¿Que me ven?¿Tengo algo en la cara?-Dijo confundida

-"Menos mal que todavía es inocente"-Penso el resto.

-si se dieron cuenta pierden el tiempo-Dijo Gumi.

-¿Eres un reloj o que?-Dijo Len.

-Supongo que un "Que"-Dijo Gumi

**PLONK!**

Siguieron su camino hasta un lago congelado. Vieron a unos Piguinos que se les hacia fácil patinar.

-¿Piensan lo mismo que yo?-Dijo Gakupo

-Yo si.-Dijo Len.

-Yo no-Dijo Miku.

-ni papas-Dijo Rin.

-Hum, las mujeres que van a entender-Dijo Len en un tono de superioridad.

-Vamos Len, tenemos que mostrarles como pensamos nosotros los hombres.-Dijo Gakupo

Se acercaron a donde estaban los pingüinos y he aquí su idea…

-¡Arre, Arre!-Dijeron los dos montados encima de los pingüinos. A las chicas les cayo una gota de sudor de la nuca.

-Y asi piensan todos los hombres-Dijeron al unisonio.

Ellas se alejaron un poco del lago y tomaron impulso para empezar a patinar; los chicos viendo que ellas lo estaban logrando decidieron seguir su idea empezar a patinar.

Raramente Gakupo y Len fueron los que llegaron mas rápido al otro lado del Lago, ellos creyendo que las chicas ya estarían ahí, pero no las veian hasta que miraron el Lago donde ellas estaban haciendo un patinaje artístico, Repito **PATINAJE ARTISTICO **mientras una canción sonaba de "el Master sabrá donde sonaba" y para colmo era la canción "Ave Maria". Las chicas iban al compas de la canción haciendo poses ridículas mientras patinaban. El colmo fue al final de la canción para cerrar, a Miku se le ocurrió saltar sobre Rin para terminar con una pose perfecta. Miku salto muy alto y Rin extendió sus manos hacia arriba esperando a Que miku cayera, fue perfecto. Pero de repente empezaron a escuchar una especie de sonido como si Algo se estuviera a punto de romperse.

Miraron el hielo del lago congelado, se esta haciendo trizas y quedaron en un pedazo de hielo flotante que a cada segundo caia mas y mas hasta que terminaron en el agua helada.

***Musica de muerte de Mario bros***

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

del suelo salió una tubería y salieron las dos chicas algo avergonzadas. Len y Gakupo no aguantaban la risa.

-Hum, digan lo que quieran, nosotras vamos a abrir nuestra propia pista de patinaje y no los invitaremos.-Dijo Rin con un ego de superioridad.

-Les dare un préstamo cuando estén en quiebra.-Dijo Gakupo muy divertido.

Dejando su burla a un lado continuaron avanzando hasta ver el bandern, pero había un problema, había un gran muro de ladrillos que impedía el paso, la única forma de pasar era por arriba.

-Necesitamos una especie voladora y no hay nada por aquí.-Dijo Len.

Todos pensaron y pensaron hasta que miraron a Gumi se limaba las uñas.

-¿Qué?¿Que me ven tanto?.-Dijo Confundida.

**/borrando escena fuerte no apta para todo público, además preparando agüita de Jamaica/**

-¿Como diablos me metí en esta **** de aventura? Debería haber trabajado para el papel de la hada fastidiosa del juego ese llamado "Zelda" pero no, no, tenia que trabajar para un intento de parodia de Mario bros.-Dijo Gumi quejándose con una cara de disgusto.

-Callate y sigue volando-Dijeron los demás. El resultado de lo ultimo fue que todos se tomaron de lo que podían del cuerpo de Gumi y ella tenia que llevarlos al otro lado del muro.

Ya al otro lado(el cual soprendentemente Gumi pudo llegar) vieron el gran banderín que se les ponía en frente.

**En el castillo de Kaito.**

Se ve a Kaito sentado en su trono algo nervioso, al parecer su princesa no le hacia caso, y menos su sirviente mas leal no seguía sus ordenes. El telefono sono.

-¿Hola? ¿el de las pizzas? no, yo no ordene ninguna pizza con peperoni extra. ¡ni siquiera me gusta la Pizza!

en ese instante las puertas del castillo se abrieron y de ahi salio alguien que no habíamos visto en un buen rato.

-Disculpa, y donde esta el calabozo de la princesa Meiko?-pregunto Luka.

-Esta por haya-Le dijo Kaito prestando mas atención a la llamada que a Luka.-Por un demonio... ¡yo no ordene pizza!-Dijo y colgo de mala manera.-Un momento...-Kaito reacciono rapido y salio corriendo a los calabozos, se detuvo en el de la princesa Meiko. La imagen era algo extraña, resulta que Meiko y Dell estaban cantando en un _**KAREOKE,**_ lo que cantaban...se los dejo a su imaginacion. Justamente ahi estaba Luka comiendo un pastel de Atún...Si leyeron bien.

-¡¿Ustedes que diablos creen que están haciendo?-Dijo furioso Kaito.

-¿Que no es obvio?-Dijo Luka con tono de sarcasmo.

Dell Puso pausa al Kareoke.

-Oye iba a mitad de mi solo y me interrumpes. Que buen jefe me toco.-Dijo Dell.

-Mis mas sinceros lamentos Dell.-Dijo Meiko poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Luka y Dell... ¡Fuera!-Dijo Con una venita en la cabeza.

-Aja.-respondieron Los mencionados.

-Oye, ¿y ya llego la pizzas?-Pregunto Meiko.

-¿Ustedes llamaron al de las pizzas?-Dijo aun mas angustiado.

-Dime que no le gritaste...-Dijo Luka

...

...

...

...

-¡Fuera de el calabozo!-Dijeron Todos a Kaito.

**Volviendo a la aventura**

Una casa Gris cubierta de nieve estaba en lo mas alto de la colina, en vez de tener un jardin en frente tenia lapidas (y Lentas!... ok, chiste malo) en todo el jardin, al lado habia un letrero que decia: Jardin del miedo. Todos miraron a Rin.

-¿Que me ven?

-¿tu hiciste ese jardin?-pregunto Gakupo

-Los tontos responden una pregunta con otra pregunta.-Dijo Gumi.

-Callate... bueno, no perdamos mas tiempo y entremos.

-Eso jamas, yo no me meto y ni por que venga el apocalipsis ni Chuck Norris...bueno eso ultimo si me meteria ahi dentro.-Dijo Len

Todos lo tomaron de la camisa y lo jalaron a dentro.

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

**Tiempo: 300 segundos**

****La puerta rechino al abrirse. adentro había un enorme pasillo, en los cuales no habia absolutamente nada, esto les paro los pelos ( y nada mas) pero aun asi continuaron en camino.

-Se esconde, se esconde... en la profunda niebla, una voz que te hace enloquecer.-Dijo Gumi cantando...

-Deja de hacer eso porfavor...-Dijeron Rin y Len al mismo instante.

-Huy si ¿que miedo puede dar esa canción? a mi parecer esa canción da mas miedo que esta casa, no asusta absolutamente nada.-Dijo Gumi posándose en frente de todo el grupo haciéndolos detener.

Las pieles de todos (Menos Gumi) se volvieron mas blancas que una hoja de papel.

-¿Que?-pregunto ella, luego volteo y habia un fantasma "Boo" con una cara terrorifica. Gumo quedo en silencio un segundo y miro aun mas fijo al fantasma. Este con la cara terrorifica empezo a sudar (¿sudan?), Gumi lo miro _**AUN**___ mas fijo que antes, el Boo apago su cara y puso los ojos como platos y salio volando de ahi.-Les dije que este lugar no da miedo...

-...

-...

-...

-Almenos no para ti.-Dijo Miku.

-Bravo, bravo.-Dijo Gumi sin aplaudir.

-¿Y por que el bravo sin aplaudir?-pregunto Gakupo.

-No, digo, que "Bravo" que mi Miku se atreviera a contestar por ustedes.-Dijo Gumi

**PLONK!**

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo y de la nada Len piso una especie de trampilla que abrio una compuerta enorme en el techo de tras de ellos, De ahi salio un enorme Boo que amenazaba con matarlos. ellos aun no se daban cuenta de que los seguian; Cada vez que miraban hacia atras, el Boo desaparecía mágicamente.

-¿No sienten que nos siguen?-Pregunto Len.

-Lo acaba de decir el autor.-Dijo Miku.

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia atras y si forzaban un poco la vista se podia ver al Boo que era algo transparente.

-Mejor que ni lo sigamos viendo y avanzemos.-Dijo Gakupo; Todos estuvieron deacuerdo menos Miku que se quedo mirando al fastama, se le hacerco lentamente y...

-¡Chaa!-Miku le pico los ojos al enorme fantasma, este se enfurecio y comenzo a perseguirlos a todos destruyendo a su paso toda la casa.

-¡Miku-chan, ¿como se te ocurre semejante cosa?-Dijo Rin.

-Es que me parecio divertido.-Dijo defendiéndose.

Vieron la puerta al final del pasillo y la rompieron de un golpe para ahorrarse las molestias. el Boo salio tambien pero por la luz del sol (si, era de dia) este se desvanecio y quedo hecho polvo. Vieron el banderin y el proximo nivel.

**Continuara...**

**Y Lo repito **mil perdones por mi tardanza, es que estoy en semana de examenes y apenas puedo respirar, a veces ni si quiera eso. por eso quiero que me perdonen, no es mi culpa. ahora los reviews:

**Kuroashi no Sanji:**

Gracias por tu comentario!

**Lukamui-300: **

lo de los cordones de Rin lo copie de bob esponja, y creo que todos lo saben. es verdad, que la celda de Meiko vale una buena espera XD Luka no se si sea superficial o no, me da igual XD

**Kahx5 (Kurai5H): **

Si eres cruel con Gakupo... me agradas XD.

**MariTenebrae:**

... a escobasos? me dio curiosidad el Tema, que bien que te hizo gracia lo de "el berrinche del momento" y te digo que ese chiste era improvisado XD.

**Drake99999:**

Si miku bragiunicornios XD tuviste un error, Len no mato a Kaito, si no a Gakupo XD y pues lo de las chicas...puede que sea cierto, Meiko es la "princesa en apuros" XD

**Fin de los Reviews**

bueno supongo que es todo, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Mundo 6:Montañas rocosas

tatatataaa. Regrese mas rapido que antes por que esta semana pienso escribir mas segido que antes

Amai: asi se hace Milox-Sama, usted debe esforzarse en todo lo que... Mira un estambre!

-Uy, que fastidio es estar aqui...

entonces para que... olvídalo mejor continuar.

P.D: Los personajes usados aqui no son mios, ya quisiera yo.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

**-Dialogo-**

**-"Pensamiento"-**

***Accion***

**(Comentario del autor)**

**PLONK!: Caida estilo anime.**

**GO GO Mario!**

**7-Mundo 6:Montañas rocosas**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

Continuaron avanzando por el pasillo y de la nada Len piso una especie de trampilla que abrio una compuerta enorme en el techo de tras de ellos, De ahi salio un enorme Boo que amenazaba con matarlos. ellos aun no se daban cuenta de que los seguian; Cada vez que miraban hacia atras, el Boo desaparecía mágicamente.

-¿No sienten que nos siguen?-Pregunto Len.

-Lo acaba de decir el autor.-Dijo Miku.

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia atras y si forzaban un poco la vista se podia ver al Boo que era algo transparente.

-Mejor que ni lo sigamos viendo y avanzemos.-Dijo Gakupo; Todos estuvieron deacuerdo menos Miku que se quedo mirando al fastama, se le hacerco lentamente y...

-¡Chaa!-Miku le pico los ojos al enorme fantasma, este se enfurecio y comenzo a perseguirlos a todos destruyendo a su paso toda la casa.

-¡Miku-chan, ¿como se te ocurre semejante cosa?-Dijo Rin.

-Es que me parecio divertido.-Dijo defendiéndose.

Vieron la puerta al final del pasillo y la rompieron de un golpe para ahorrarse las molestias. el Boo salio tambien pero por la luz del sol (si, era de dia) este se desvanecio y quedo hecho polvo. Vieron el banderin y el proximo nivel.

_En el capitulo de hoy..._

Piedras, piedras y mas piedras. eso es lo unico que se ve hasta el infinto y mas allá de este nivel.

-Rayos, ¿es que esta vida siempre tiene que haber tantos desafíos?-Se quejo Len.

-Lo que se hace por salvar a una princesa.-Dijo Miku y todos miraron feo a Gakupo.

-¿Que me ven tanto?

-crees que si vamos a salvarla... ¿podras por fin ganarte su amor?-Pregunto Gumi.

-Claro, yo soy su heroe.-Dijo defendiéndose

-Si, tantas veces que le has salvado y lo maximo que te a dado un gracias o un pastel pero jamas, repito, jams un beso de ella.-Dijo Len.

-Sus verdades me hieren, dejenme vivir mi fantasia.-Dijo En una esquina.

-¡Pervertido!-Dijo Rin.

-¡No, no **Esa **clase de fantasias!-Dijo alterado.

-Ya paso un año entero, me avisan cuando quieran avansar.-dijo Gumi.

-Ella tiene razon comenzemos ah...¡¿Pero que diablos?-Dijo Gakupo cuando de la nada una nube de humo aparecio frente a ellos y de ahi salieron dos personajes peligrosos...

-Preparense para los problemas.-Dijo una voz.

-y mas vale que teman-Dijo otra voz.

Cuando el humo se desvaneció se pudo ver a Neru y a Haku.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastacion-Dijo Neru con una pose de superioridad.

-Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-Dijo Haku tambien con otra pose.

-Para denunciar los males de la verdad y del amor.

-y extender nuestro reino hasta Buenos Aires.

-¡Neru!

-¡Haku-ku-ku-ku!

-Neru y Haku viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Rindanse ahora o preparense para luchar, Ay madre!

...

...

...

...

**PLONK!**

-Jajajajajaja.-Rin reia a mas no poder.-¡buena imitacion del equipo rocket!

-¿Equipo rocket? ¡Haku, me dijiste que era originalmente nuestro!-Se quejo Neru.

-Lo siento es que lo vi una vez y no me resisti.-dijo Haku con una gota de sudor.

-¡Da igual, no venimos a discutir nuestra introduccion super cool, venimos a evitar que nos quiten el tesoro de la cueva de cristales!-Dijo desafiantemente.

-¿Soy yo, o acabo de vivir un De-ja-vu?-Dijo Miku.

A Len se le ocurrio una gran idea y se acerco lentamente a Neru.

-Hola Neru.

-Hola Len-kun-DIjo la chica cambiando su imagen agresiva por una dulce y tierna

-"Maldita bipolar"-Penso Gumi.

-¿Sabias que en el castillo de Kaito Hay enormes riquezas?-Dijo tentadoramente.

-¿E-e-e-encerio?.-Dijo con los ojso vueltos $ de dinero.

-Claro, si quieres vienes con nosotros.

-¿NANI?-Se altero Miku-ha-ha no señor, para nada, ella no viene ni por que dios mande y ni venga chuck norris...bueno quiza lo ultimo si.

-"Otro De-ja-vu"-Penso Gakupo.

Len se acerco a Miku y le susurro.

-No seas tonta, lo hago por dos motivos, uno para que tengamos ayuda y otro para que se sacrifiquen si estamos en peligro, no lo hago por interes.-Dijo Len.

-Pero...

-Pero nada.-Dijo y termino de susurrar.-Bien Neru y haku, vienen con nosotros.

**Letrero entrometido:¡Felicidades! ahora puedes jugar con Akita Neru y Yowane Haku.**

-Ay por dios...-Dijo Rin poniendose su mano izquierda en la cara.

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

**Haku: 3x Vidas**

**Neru: 3x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 segundos**

Comenzo el paso de todos pero cada uno a su ritmo, las nuevas comenzaron a Causar molestias a los demas.

-¡Neru deja de usar el telefono y Muevete!-le grito Gakupo.

-deja de molestar que estoy actualizando mi vocalobook y mi vocaloitter.-Dijo la chica del celular.

-¿Haku, puedes apresurar el paso?-Pregunto Rin.

-¿¡por que nadie puede dejar de criticarme!-Se altero Haku y cayo de rodillas al suelo-Nadie me quiere lo se...

-...Solo queria que apresuraras el paso...-Dijo confundida.

esto no iba nada bien, tendrian que aguantarlas por 2 mundos mas y eso no seria facil. volviendo al frente habian unas especies de tortugas que lanzaban unos martillos

-Son hermanos martillos, lanzan martillos.-Dijo Gumi

-Eso fue demasiado obvio.-Dijeron los demas

Eran dos hermanos martillos que les impedian el paso por sus lanzadas, era técnicamente imposible pasar por ahi.

-Creo saber como ganarles, Gumi ¿piensas lo que yo?-Dijo Miku dirijiendose al hada.

-oh, si.-dijo Gumi y saco su varita magica (si, tenia, ¿y que?) y se auto hechizo a si misma y a Miku de manera que ella tomo la estatura humana y una especie de capucha roja, y Miku le aparecio una capucha verde.

-Esto...es una pelea... ¡de baile!-Dijo una voz que sabra pepe de donde habra salido.

primero fueron los hermanos martillos que con una cancion de rap comenzaron a moverse muy bien, sus martillos les servian como base para algunas poses, y les daba gran espacio en la puntuacion de los jueces que curiosamente eran vocaloids: Teto, Mikuo, y Gumiya.

cuando los hermanos martillos terminaron su rutina (que kami-sama sabra donde la aprendieron) los jueces hablaron.

-eso fue un baile execpcional, de verdad me impresiono pero no lo sufiente para un 10, les doy un 8-Dijo la chica de taladros en vez de coletas.

-Para mi gusto se equivocaron 3 veces, maximo les doy un 6.-Dijo le chico peliaqua.

-4.-Dijo muy aburrido Gumiya.

lo que les daba un total de...a esperen dejenme sacar una calculadora. 18 puntos para los hermanos martillos.

-Bueno, es nuestro turno preparense para...¡Matryoshka!-Dijo Miku con un tono de alegria.

-solo callate y baila.-Dijo Gumi callandola.

**Cancion: Matryoshka**

**Cantantes: Hatsune Miku y Gumi Megpoid**

1, 2, 3, 4!

He pensando mucho, acerca de un mensaje.

Quizá le llegará a alguien ¿Quién lo puede decir?

Ciertamente, siempre he sido de esta manera

Una arreglada y demente Matryoshka

Un acuerdo cantado por una jaqueca

El tiempo puede pasar pero las manecillas están en el 4

No le digas a nadie

El mundo se volverá al reves

Ah, me siento desecho

Desecha todos tus recuerdos, también

Ah, como quiero saber,

Hasta el fondo…

Este, bien… Si por favor baila mas, mas

¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? tan solo toca el acorde

¿Qué debería hacer con respecto a estos sentimientos?

¿Puedes decirme?¿aunque sea solo un poco?

Fuerte y claro, 524

¿Freud?¿Keloid? Tan solo alcanza la cuerda

Todo, para reírse de todo

Deprisa, baila con toda tu estupidez.

**(Para mas informacion de lo que fue el baile de Gumi y Miku seguir el siguiente Link: .com/watch?v=8O5YxT0hqao&feature=related)**

Los jueces estaban sorprendidos. Teto les dio un 10, Mikuo les dios un "infinito" y gumiya puso en duda una matematica que no le cupo ni en dos pizarras. su total daba 1.000.000 puntos.

Los hermanos martillos tenian las bocas abiertas, les ganaron dos chicas. Gumi deshiso el hechizo y volvió a tu atuendo y estatura diminuta, y a Miku le devolvió su traje.

continuaron avanzando hasta un gran pozo sin fondo pero este era muy grande no tenian muchas ideas para pasar por ahi.

-¡Tengo una idea genial!-Dijo rin y se agacho un segundo.

-¿Que haces?-Pregunto Neru.

-Me quito los cordones- Dijo Rin y comenzó a formar una especie de soga con los cordones, le empezo a girar cual Vaquera en el oeste y lanzo la cuerda al otro lado y cayo en una especie de fisura resistente.

-Bienvenidos a la cuerda floja.-Dijo Gumi.

-¿piensas que vamos a pasar por ahi?-se altero Len.

-si, y tu seras el primero.-Dijo Gakupo.

Luego de una corta revuelta fue len el que tuvo que empezar por esa cuerda

-No mires abajo, no mires abajo-se repetia Len.

-Len, ¡hagas lo que hagas no mires abajo!-Dijo Rin divertida.

-Que...Rayos Rin ahora tengo mas miedo que antes. ¡Quiero a mi mamita!-Dijo el chico y salio disparado corriendo por la cuerda hasta el otro lado y se abrazo a un arbol.-¡Ah, nunca imagine amar tanto la tierra firme!

y asi fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que llego Haku.

-Vamos Haku, vas por la mitad muévete tu puedes.-le alentaba miku intentando que se moviera de ahi.

-"No puedo, no puedo, me voy a caer, me voy a caer"-eso era lo que tenia en mente la chica de cabello grisesco

Haku no pudo soportar la presion y empezo a peder el equilibrio.

-¡No!-gritaron todos que vieron que estaba a punto de caer y eso sucedio...

-¡Este es mi fin, Diganle a Dell que siempre lo quize como a un hermano!

-Haku...

-¡Neru, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga!

-Haku.

-¡Miku, yo no te desprecie nunca, siempre fuiste la mejor!

-¡Haku!

La chica abrio los ojos y pudo notar que la caida era menos de metro y medio.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-em... a miren ahi esta e banderin-Dijo evadiendo el tema.

**En el Castillo de Kaito:**

se ve al rey levantandose de su siesta de la tarde cuando de repente ve que en toda la en todo, repito TODO el castillo estaba decorado con globos y y confeti.

-¿Pero que diablos?.-se pregunto Kaito,luego vio a Dell, Meiko y Luka con una libreta de apuntes con muchos soldados de kaito de aya para aca arreglando el castillo.-¿Que rayos paso aqui?-pregunto a Meiko

-Los preparativos. para mi fiesta.-Dijo con un tono dulce.

-¿Fiesta?

-sip, cada año hago una enorme fiesta donde todo el reino viene para aca y la pasamos muy bien.

-¿y como es que yo nunca supe de esto?

-Por que nunca te invitamos.-Dijo Dell.

-¿Y tu ya has ido?-pregunto kaito.

-claro. es que esas fiestas son tan buenas por que tu no estas ahi.

-hablando de eso... Fuera.-le dijo Luka y lo pateo fuera del castillo y cerro la puerta.

-¿Me hecharon de mi propio castillo?

la puerta se abrio de nuevo.

-Si, lo hicimos.-Dijeron los 3 y volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

**Continuara...**

****se estaran preguntando " Y POR QUE **** Lo dejo hasta aqui?" pues mi querido Lector lament decepcionarlo pero ya sobrepase las 1800 palabras que es lo que normalmente escribo en un fic. asi que lo siento si los decepcione con este cap.

ahora los reviews

**Lukamui-300:**

la verdad no pense que seria un 2 por uno. y si eres mala con Miku, no te culpo, gracias por querer darme suerte pero se que igual los repruebo XD

**Drake99999:**

****la frase de Rin se me ocurrio asi de la nada, me alegra que te hiciera gracia.

**Miku75:**

Hola, gracias por tu comentario, no sabia que tenia una fan.

**Kahx5:**

Pues no mi amigo, no deje esto muerto, es que ando medio ocupadito con mi vida XD

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan:**

Gracias por tu comentario.

**Dimencio: **

pues yo tambien odio ese nivel pero nadie niega que el soundtrack es genial.

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:**

lo se, mis chites son super malos lo siento. XD

**Magus:**

Gakupo simplemente merece morir...por que yo lo digo xd aqui esta tu respuesta sobre haku y neru y pues lo de los level tienes razon va a ser hasta el mundo 8

**Fin de los reviews:**

**supongo que es todo, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Mundo 7:Nubes del cielo

Hola~, gomene~ perdonen la tardansa, es que la clase me tiene loco.

-Tu ya estas loco de por si.

Callate...

Dre: concuerdo.

¡Hey!

Amai: no les haga caso, usted mejor continue.

cierto Amai, tu siempre sabes animarme.

**P.D: Los personajes Usados aqui no son de mi pertenencia. Son de Crypton future Media o como se diga.**

**Aclaraciones:  
><strong>

**Narracion**

-Dialogo-

-"Pensamiento"-

*Accion*

(Comentario del Autor)

**PLONK!: Caida Estilo Anime.**

**GO GO Mario!  
><strong>

**8-Mundo 7:Nubes del cielo.**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

-Vamos Haku, vas por la mitad muévete tu puedes.-le alentaba miku intentando que se moviera de ahi.

-"No puedo, no puedo, me voy a caer, me voy a caer"-eso era lo que tenia en mente la chica de cabello grisesco

Haku no pudo soportar la presion y empezo a peder el equilibrio.

-¡No!-gritaron todos que vieron que estaba a punto de caer y eso sucedio...

-¡Este es mi fin, Diganle a Dell que siempre lo quize como a un hermano!

-Haku...

-¡Neru, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga!

-Haku.

-¡Miku, yo no te desprecie nunca, siempre fuiste la mejor!

-¡Haku!

La chica abrio los ojos y pudo notar que la caida era menos de metro y medio.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...

-em... a miren ahi esta e banderin-Dijo evadiendo el tema.

_En el capitulo de Hoy._

La montaña por donde continuaron se volvió tan alta que esta llego a sobre pasar las nubes. Esos pedazos de algodón flotante se vean tan esponjosos que parecía que podías dormir en ellos.

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

**Haku: 3x Vidas**

**Neru: 3x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 segundos**

-¡Por fin!-Dijo Len.- Algo mas sencillo que antes.

Este se dispuso a dar el primer paso pero Gakupo lo detuvo tomándolo de la camisa.

-¡Momento, Tiempo Muerto!-Dijo Gakupo- ¿Te volviste loco? No puedes pisar una Nube, eres muy solido para traspasarla y caer.

-¡Oh, Gakupo-San sabe Biologia!-Dijo Miku aplaudiendo.

-Uy, verdad estoy impresionada.-Dijo Neru con tono de burla.

-Lo que dice Gakupo es cierto.-Dijo Gumi- si pisan las nubes caerán al suelo cual mosquito aplastado.

-Los mosquitos me pican todas las noches, parece que no me quieren.-Dijo Haku con un aura Emo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando y dieron un paso atras ,solo que... Len, como estaba en el borde hecho un paso atras y cayo.

-¡Ahhh!-Grito desde lo lejos.

***Musica de Muerte de Mario Bros***

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: Muerto hasta vida Extra.**

**Haku: 3x Vidas**

**Neru: 3x Vidas**

-¡Len-kun!-Grito desesperada Neru. Esta quería Saltar también pero Rin y Haku la detuvieron.-¡Te culpo a ti Gakupo! ***Señalando con el dedo indice* **¡Si hubieras sostenido bien a Len-Kun esto nunca hubiera pasado!

-Tranquilízate. Cuando encontremos una vida Extra lo traeremos devuelta.-Dijo Rin

-¡Hola chicos!-Dijo una voz que estaba detrás de ellos, era Len pero este estaba flotando y tenia una aureola aparte de una alitas de ángel Chibi.

-¡Len-kun! Crei que te había perdido para siempre.-Dijo la chica queriendo abrazarlo. Pero su intento fallo puesto que ella lo traspaso.

-¿No lo entienden verdad?-Dijo Len.-Yo no puedo salir de aqui hasta que encuentren una vida extra para mi, si no me quedare asi.

-Te lo mereces.-Dijo Gakupo.- Por lo de la ultima vez que me mataste.-Dijo Dándose un ego de superioridad.

-No te procupes Len-kun, encontrare una vida extra para que estemos juntos denuevo- Dijo Neru haiendo una Pose Heroica.

-"Prefiero estar muerto que contigo"-Penso Len.

-La unica forma en la que podran avanzar sera hasta que encuentren una Champi Nube.

**Alguien entrometido: ¡**Eso es hasta en Super Gakupo Galaxy 2!

...

...

...

...

...

-Mentira, por que yo tengo algunas.-Dijo Gumi agitando su varita y dando una Champi Nube ha todos. Sus trajes tornaron a tener nubes en si, pero todavía se podían ver que eran sus trajes originales.

Comenzaron a avanzar saltando de nube en nube como si fuera un piso cualquiera, y este no se destruia, los enemigos mas frecuentes eran los Goombas con alas y los Koopa-Troopas rojos. Siguieron su trayectoria hasta llegar a una especie de tierra flotante y en esta había una cueva oscura.

-Tenemos que entrar.-Dijo Gakupo.

-Gracias por lo obvio.-Dijeron los demas. se adentraron en esta pero la verdad no era tan grande, se podia ver el final de la cueva al otro lado; Pero no todo fue facil, Rin por error piso un interrumpor que dejo caer una roca esferica gigante que iba tras ellos, comenzaron a correr como alma que se lleva el diablo, asi muy a lo Indiana Jones.

Turururutuuu- tu tu ruuuu- Tururutu- Tutu ru tu ru- Tururutu- Ti ti riiiiii- turu turuuru turuuru turuuru.

***Disco rayado***

-¡¿Hacia Falta la musiquita?-Se quejaron todos.

La salida se les acerco mas y mas hasta que por fin llegaron, la roca esferica gigante quedo en la salida tapándola y deteniéndose.

-¡eso estuvo cerca!-Dijo Gakupo

-Gracias por lo obvio-Dijeron los demás.

-¡Chicos miren ahí esta el banderín!-Dijo Rin.

**En el castillo de Kaito.**

La fiesta ya llevaba horas de haber comenzado y Kaito ahi sentado en las escaleras de la entrada de su castillo.

-Suena muy divertido haya dentro.-Se dijo a si mismo.-Debe haber alguna forma de entrar a esa fiesta sin que me detecten y tomar el control.

Penso un momento hasta que se le ocurrio una idea.

**Media hora Despues..**

Una chica de cabellos azules se acerco a la puerta del castillo y toco.

-Si ¿que desea?-Pregunto Luka quien fue que abrió la puerta.

-Hola yo soy, em... Kaiko, y me gustaria entrar en su divertida fiesta.-Dijo la chica un tanto nerviosa

-¿Pero que tan tonta crees que soy?-Dijo Luka cruzándose de Brazos.

-¿Eh-e- de que esta hablando? yo no le he dicho tonta, no se de que me habla.-Dijo mas nerviosa la tal Kaiko.

-Basta de la farsa Kaito, se que eres tu, este a sido tu peor intento hasta ahora.-Dijo Luka apoyandose en la puerta.

-¿P-pero de que habla? yo solo quiero entrar en la fiesta, ademas ¿quien es es tal Kaito?-Pregunto.

-¡Basta, no pienso aguantarme esta farsa!-Dijo Luka, tomo a la chica y comenzó a Jalarle el cabello-¡Quitate esa peluca!

-¡Ah! ¡mi cabello! ¡me lastimas!-Dijo llorando la chica.

-¡Buenas noches, señoritas!-Dijo una voz, Luka dejo de jalar el cabello y miro de donde venia la voz, resulta que era Kaito que venia con un disfraz poco convincente una especie de cabello de payaso y una caja de pizza en la mano-Ya llego la pizza que ordeno.

-Un momento.-Luka Bajo su mano izquierda hasta el pecho de la persona que tenia atrapada, Y resulto que ¡si era chica!-Ups.

-¡Aparte de Jalarme el pelo, eres una pervertida!-Kaiko salio de la escena llorando.

-¿Quien lo hubiera imaginado?-Dijo Kaito. Luka lo miro Friamente, el resultado fue un Kaito con una caja de pizza en la cabeza y en un bote de basura al lado de su castillo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡No pienso aguantarme mas esta estupidez, pienso recuperar mi castillo a la fuerza!- Dijo rojo de furia y fue de regreso a la puerta de su castillo, Este cogio fuerza y la destruyo de un solo golpe.

-¡Chicos Cuidado!-Grito Meiko avisando a los invitados de la fiesta los cuales empezaron a correr como locos.

Kaito iba destruyendo y que mando con su aliento de fuego todo a su paso, Mesas, Sillas, Bufet, Paredes, suelo, incluso su propia Silla del trono Real, Estatuas, Laparas, Estatuas, Todo, Apsolutamente Todo quedo destruido.

-No pienso aguantarlos mas...-Dijo Kaito Enojado acorralando a Luka, Dell y Meiko en una esquina.

-Antes que nos destruyas ¿puedo pedir un ultimo deseo?-Pregunto Meiko asustada.

-Claro.

-¿Podrías Mirar a tu alrededor?-Dijo divertida.

-¿Eh?

Kaito volteo a ver y si, el había destruido su castillo o lo que quedaba de el. Kaito se cayo de rodillas y un foco de luz lo ilumino a el dejando lo demas oscuro.

-Mi...castillo...

**Volviendo a la aventura.**

Debido que nos tardamos en la escena del castillo de Kaito, Nuestros heroes (Sono como el narrador de pokemon) ya habian avanzado hasta una especie de acantilado en el cual la unica forma de bajar era por las nubes pero habian diferentes caminos cual elegir.

-Creo que ya nos perdimos.-Dijo Miku.

-No deberiamos preocuparnos por estar perdidos, deberíamos estarlo por que perdimos la ruta.- Dijo Rin, su voz fue tan aguda que creo una especie de eco que se reprodujo a lo lejos.

-Ruta, Ruta, Ruta, Ruta, Ruta.

-Rin, Deja de hacer el eco.-Dijo Haku.

-Es que quedaba mas dramático.-Dijo defendiéndose.

-Chicos Miren.-Dijo Neru viendo que en una de las nubes habia una vida extra.-¡Podre recuperar a mi Len-kun!-Dicho esto la chica se aventuro a saltar por las nubes hasta la vida extra.

-¡No Neru es muy peligroso!-Dijo Gumi.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por nosotros?-pregunto Gakupo.

-No lo hago, uso la Psicologia inversa ya que Neru nunca presta atención, quiero que se vaya al diablo.

-"Linda hada la que nos acompaña"-Pensaron todos.

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

**Haku: 3x Vidas**

**Neru: 3x Vidas**

Creerlo o no, Neru habia conseguido la vida Extra para Len. Del suelo salio una tuberia verde, el regreso de Len se hizo realidad.

-¡Len-kun! no sabes lo preocupada que estaba-Dijo la chica abrazando fuertemente a Len

-Necesito...aire.-Dijo siendo asfixiado por el abrazo de Neru.

-Muy bien. Ya que Romeo y Julieta se encontraron,¿ podríamos elegir el camino de una vez?-Dijo Gumi.

-Vale, Detin marin dedo...-Dijo Haku.

-¡Asi no!-Dijo Rin- asi, Pedro pica-piedra dice asi...

-¡Asi menos!-Dijo Miku- asi, Cuantos perros tiene...

-¡Vamos por el de la izquierda y punto!-Dijo Len alterado.

-Es que no nos tienes paciencia.-Dijeron los otros 3.

Por coincidencia o Mero milagro el de la izquierda era el correcto, ahi se veia el banderin y aparte el proximo y ultimo Nivel.

**Continuara...**

**Reviews:**

**Drake99999: **Pues lo del chiste de la fantasia de Gakupo fue improvisado, enserio, lo del discurso de Haku lo deje asi pero iba a ser mas largo pero igual no me quedaba muy bien que digamos si que lo acorte.

**MariTenebrae: **Si, es que ellas tenian que volver a aparecer por que si no, ¿cual era el chiste de ponerlas?

**Dimencio: **Si del equipo rocket fue muy gracioso imaginármelo asi que lo puse.

**Magus: **yo se que me quedo un poco corto pero es que la escuela me tiene muerto y loco... o alrevez?

**YuzuikiToriOnee-san: **Gracias, ire mejorando en los chistes.

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan: **Gracias !

**Marsa-Sama15: **andale que ya le di poder a Kaito, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado :3

**Yumari-chan 27: **Gracias por los problemas matematicos XD

**Mugetsu-chan: **Gracias!

El proximo episodio es el ultimo y luego comenzare con la segunda temporada de llego vocaloid!

Supongo que ya no tengo nada que decir, aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!

**Si te gusto dale al boton**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Mundo 8:Volcan Activo y Castillo

Hola~ esta vez volvi lo mas rapido que pude

- y miren que escribe BIEN lento

ejem... como decia, este es el ultimo capitulito de mi fic, y apartir de eso comienza el nuevo fic, La nueva temporada de LLego Vocaloid!

Dre: Usaste dos veces las mayusculas.

...

Amai: Em... solo continue...

Vale

P.D: Los personajes usados no son Mios.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**Narracion**

-Dialogo-

**-"Pensamiento"-**

***Accion***

**(Comentario del Autor)**

PLONK!: Caida estilo Anime.

**GO GO Mario!**

**9-Mundo 8:Volcan Activo y Castillo.**

_en el capitulo anterior..._**  
><strong>

Creerlo o no, Neru habia conseguido la vida Extra para Len. Del suelo salio una tuberia verde, el regreso de Len se hizo realidad.

-¡Len-kun! no sabes lo preocupada que estaba-Dijo la chica abrazando fuertemente a Len

-Necesito...aire.-Dijo siendo asfixiado por el abrazo de Neru.

-Muy bien. Ya que Romeo y Julieta se encontraron,¿ podríamos elegir el camino de una vez?-Dijo Gumi.

-Vale, Detin marin dedo...-Dijo Haku.

-¡Asi no!-Dijo Rin- asi, Pedro pica-piedra dice asi...

-¡Asi menos!-Dijo Miku- asi, Cuantos perros tiene...

-¡Vamos por el de la izquierda y punto!-Dijo Len alterado.

-Es que no nos tienes paciencia.-Dijeron los otros 3.

Por coincidencia o Mero milagro el de la izquierda era el correcto,v ahi se veia el banderin y aparte el proximo y ultimo Nivel.

_En el capitulo de su novela de las 4... exagere..._

Grandes Montañas llenas de ceniza hecha por los volcanes activos alrededor del lugar, el calor era super insoportable.

**Gakupo: 1x Vida**

**Miku: 2x Vidas**

**Rin: 2x Vidas**

**Len: 1x Vida**

**Haku: 3x Vidas**

**Neru: 3x Vidas**

**Tiempo: 300 Segundos.**

-¡Paremos Tantito!-Se quejo Neru.-Este calor me esta haciendo sudar como puerco.

-¡No insultes a Miku!-Dijo Rin Divertida.

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas.

-El insulto ¿fue para mi o para ti?-Pregunto Miku a Neru.

-Ni idea.

Todos muertos de calor hacian el intento en vano por caminar pero el calor era tan fuerte que parecia que les habia derretido el cerebro.

-¡No puedo mas!-Grito Neru.-Esto es demasiado para mi-Dijo esto haciendo una pose dramatica y cae al suelo.-Deberan seguir sin mi...

-Neru, esto es NADA comparado con lo que hemos hecho antes asi que levántate.-Dijo Miku.

-¡Ni hablar! Voy a morir de calor.

-Toma esto.-Dijo Rin dándole un Ventilador de baterías super pequeño.

-¡Rin!me salvas la vida ¡por eso eres mi BFF!.-Dijo Neru abrazando la chica y encendiendo su mini ventilador.

Continuaron avanzando hasta un lugar con 6 caminos completamente diferentes.

-Bienvenidos a los caminos de la perdicion.-Dijo una Voz muy conocida.

-¿Del terror? con esa vocesita tuya no da ni escalofríos,Dell.-Dijo Len.

-¿Que? a lo siento, olvide modificar mi voz en el micrófono. Aparte esto esta Grabado-Dijo Dell, Ahora se empezó a escuchar esa voz de ultratumba de que si se escuchan en esas peliculas de Miedo.-Ahora escuchen, En cada una de esas puertas se encuentra su peor miedo, una vez haya pasado uno, el otro tendra que ir por otra, No podrán salir de ahí a menos que llegen al otro lado, Muajajajajajajaja. Cof Cof

-Vamos Chicos ¿verdad que no hay que temer nada?-Dijo Gakupo, Pero al voltear vio a todos abrazaditos bien juntitos y temblando. A Gakupo le cayo una Gota de sudor.

Despues de mucho intentar convenserlos lo logro, y cada uno fue por un camino distinto.

**Con Len:**

El lugar dejo de ser un camino rodeado de lava y se convirtio en una especie de cuarto rosadito con un espejo.

-Pero que rayos...-Len se acerco al espejo y fijo la mirada un rato, Despues de unos minutos una chica de dos coletitas pequeñas se vio en el espejo y lo asusto

-Bu.-Dijo la chica divertida.

-¡Ah!-Salto del susto Len.

Cuando se levanto Vio que esa chica no estaba sola, habia otra chica casi igual a la primera,Cabello corto, Rubia de ojos Azules, y Tenia una especie de traje gotico con una falda que no le cubria mucho que digamos, la primera tenia unos super Shorts Negros y tenia unos pequeños lazos con calaberas, Ambas tenian un tridente y sonreian de lo mas lindo.

-¿Eres tu Rin?-Pregunto Len.-Pero... SON DOS!

-Jajajajaja, que ingenuo, eso es lo que lo hace tan lindo-Dijo la Chica rubia de coletas pequeñas.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-Pregunto Len.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre si y luego rieron.

-¡Si nos preguntas quiene somos, te lo tendremos que decir...!-Dijeron las chicas al unisonio.-¡Nosotras somos, So! ¡Pretty Panties Aku-marin!(*)

Len salto del Panico, Sabia que estaba en problemas. Las dos chicas Agitaron sus tridentes y de la nada Len tuvo una Pijama Azul claro, y aparte un collar de puas amarrado a algun lugar.

-Queremos tu corazón Len. Ya que eres adorable ¡No nos podemos contenerme mucho más! ¡Queremos atraparte!-Dijeron las dos chicas.

-¡Alejense de Mi Monstruos!

**Con Gakupo:**

Gakupo de la nada se vio en un pasillo de un castillo Anaranjado, el castillo parecía ser el de la princesa Luka, Avanzo hasta llegar a una puerta que señalaba con el cartel "cocina", Entro y lo primero que vio fue a la princesa Luka de espaldas haciendo "algo"

-Ah, que bien, Luka eres tu ¿Que cocinas que huele tan bien?-Pregunto Gakupo

-Oh nada.-Dijo Luka-Solo cocino un pastel Solo para ti.-Dijo Esto se volteo y sonrio con un ENORME pastel de calamares, sushi, pero lo que menos variaba era el atun.

-¡Eeeeeekkkkk!-Gakupo salto del miedo y salio corriendo de la cocina.

-No dejes que escape.-Dijo Luka y el pastel comenzo a flotar y salio de la cocina en busca de Gakupo.

Los pasillos eran interminables como esa serie de los pica-piedras donde los escenarios se repetian una y otra y otra y otra y otra... Bueno ya entendieron mi punto.

-¡Salvenme!

**Con Neru:**

Ella aparecio en una especie de habitacion donde solo habian cabinas telefonicas.

-¿Clase de Miedo puede ser este?-Se pregunto a si misma mientras el mini ventilador que le dio Rin empezo a fallar.

-¡Rayos! llamare a Rin.-Dijo esto para sacar su celular, pero cuando intento llamar...

"Usted se a quedado sin renta, recargue su telefono con una renta nueva" Dijo la chica que siempre suena cuando no hay "Saldo"

Neru quedo petrificada, la única forma de llamar a Rin seria usando esos, viejos, putrefactos, asquerosos, inútiles, Desagarrados, Oxidados y demás cosas...Telefonos de cabinas.

-¡No!¡Me niego a usar esos!-Dicho eso las sillas de las cabinas telefonicas cobraron vida y los ante brazos de estas se expandieron para atrapar a la chica y Mantenerla dentro de una Cabina.

-¡Nooooooo!

**Con Haku:**

El caso de Haku era uno Muy extraño. Estaba ahi, en la oscuridad a la mitad de la nada.

-... ¿Y bien?-se pregunto la chica.

De la nada se empezó a escuchar una cancionista.

-Un, dos, Freddy Viene por ti... tres cuatr-

***Disco rayado***

-¿es enserio?-Puso una cara de aburrida.

-Lo siento me equivoque de lugar.-Dijo un Hombre con un Sombrero, en sus manos habían especies de tijeras filosas o cuchillos tal vez, Y aparte tenia la cara deformada.

-No puede Ser... ¡ES WOLVERINE!-Dijo la chica y de la nada saco un tablero de notitas.-¿Me das tu autógrafo?

**PLONK! Por parte de Freddy.**

Luego de ese personaje entrometido desapareciera, de la nada se empezó a escuchar una Musiquita de Ferias chafas.

Haku volteo y vio un Payaso Zombie Mutante Gigante que tiraba sangre por la boca.

-... no ya enserio ¿En que mundo los payasos dan miedo?-Pregunto Haku.

El payaso borro su sonrisa sádica y puso una triste y se fue con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-Al parecer no tengo ningún Miedo.-Dijo esto y de la nada vio una Mesa con una botella de Sake.

-Vamos a celebrar.-Se acerco a la mesa y se disponía a abrir el Sake, fue un intento en vano, por mas que intentaba mover el corcho que lo se cerraba, mas subía su ansiedad.

-Vamos, tienes que salir de ahi.-Dijo en sollosos. Un ultimo intento y Finalmente el corcho salio, Inclino la botella para tragar, Pero...-Esta vacia.-Dijo la chica con una cara de piedra.-¡Noooooooooooooo!

**Con Rin:**

Rin se encontraba en la mitad de un enorme salon de Teatro, asi con muchos asientos y un escenario.

-Ay no. No me digas que mi pesadilla es...-De la nada el telon se subio y mucha gente empieza a bailar con trajes bien ridiculos asi de los 60 bien chafos.- ¡MUSICALES DE BROATWAY!

la musica esa de chafilandia comenzo a sonar y la gente cantaba asi bien ambiguo.

-¡Paren mi torturaaaa!

**Con Miku:**

Estaba en una especie de granja muy linda y todo se dirigio a los matorrales

-Si me llevo unos negis, nadie se dara cuenta.-Dijo para si Miku.

-Miku, no te lo recomiendo.-Dijo Gumi.

-¿Que haces aqui? no deberias estar en tu propia pesadilla, o miedo, no se que.-Dijo Miku a la hada

-Es que solo habian puertas para ustedes y me meti contigo.-Dijo la hada sin la mayor preocupacion.

-Igual voy a buscar negis.-Dijo Miku

-Te arrepentiras.

**Al otro lado de las puertas.**

Ya al otro lado estaba el banderin pero ninguna de las puertas estaba abierta, de la nada se abrio una de la izquierda.

-Nunca volvere a comer pastel.-Dijo gakupo que venia con su ropa completamente estropeada por crema de pastel y alguno que otro pedaso de calamar.

La puerta de al lado se abrio tambien.

-A, mi amada renta, nunca olvidare pagarte jamas de los jamases.-Dijo Neru acariciando su telefono mientras ella estaba medio empolvada.

La puerta central se abrio.

-Te dije que no buscaras Negis Miku.

-...-Ella estaba petrificada, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿a ti que te paso?-Pregunto Gakupo.

-...

-...

-...

-no habian Negis...

**PLONK!**

-¿Tanto drama para esa estupides?-Dijo Neru.

La puerta de la derecha se abrio y era Rin.

-Nunca viajare de Gira a Broatway.-Dijo Rin Un poco fria.

A los demas les cayo una Gota de sudor por la nuca.

La puerta de al lado se abrio, era Haku.

-¿Como te fue haku?-Pregunto Neru.

-...-Esta la miro feo, con odio y rabia.-Bien.

-¿Estamos Todos?-pregunto Miku que se recupero.

-¿Donde esta Len-kun?-pregunto Neru.

Todos se miraron entre si y luego la ultima puerta se abrio, De ahi salio Len SOLO Con un Fudoshi (Ropa interior japonesa utilizada por hombres) y aparte de tener toda la cara marcada con besos de dos colores, Rosa y Morado.

-Dios. ¿Que te paso?-Pregunto Rin.

Len solo se limito a mirarla y se alejo de ella.

-Fueron...-Pregunto Rin.

-Pretty Panties Aku-Marin.-Dijo Len y le recorrio un escalo frio.-Gumi, porfavor dame mi vestimenta de siempre.

Gumi agito su varita y Len volvio a tener su vestimenta de Siempre.

-Chicos, El momento a llegado.-Dijo Gakupo poniendo cara seria y mirando a un lugar enorme donde se supone esta el castillo de Kaito.-Es el momento de cumplir nuestros destinos, de porfin cumplir nuestros sueños y.

***Disco Rayado***

-¡Pervertido!-Dijo Rin.-¡¿Como se te ocurre pensar en cosas asi con la princesa Meiko?

-¡Por ultima vez!¡ NO ES ESA CLASE DE SUEÑOS!

-Igual tu discurso estaba bien aburrido.-Dijo Miku.

Despues de eso se disponian a ir al final.

**En (lo que queda de) el castillo de Kaito.**

****Al caminar vieron el castillo estaba hecho ruinas, destrosado, las paredes agujeradas y quemadas, El sol resplandecia como cualquier dia normal y no como suele ser oscuramente. Desde las escaleras de la entrada de su castillo se veia a Kaito sentado sollozando, Levanto la cabeza y se dispuso a correr a Gakupo y Lo tomo del cuello.

-¡Porfavor, Llevensela, no puedo mas con ella, es un Monstruo, Tambien sus amigos!-Rogaba Kaito a Gakupo.

-¿Pero de que hablas?-Miro al fondo del castillo y en una mesa redonda estaban tomando el Te, Luka, Meiko, y Dell.

-¡Princesa vine a tu rescate!-Dijo Gakupo-Creo que me meresco un premio no?-Dijo esto y poso sus labios en forma de beso.

-Dell-Dijo Meiko y Dell saco su varita y de la nada Salio un pez cheep cheep, Meiko Lo tomo y lo puso frente a los labios de Gakupo; Este abrio los Ojos y se exalto.

-Si seras, llevo aqui casi una semana y tu que te tardas, claro que no mereces ningun premio. Dell,¿ Me llevarias en tu escoba a mi castillo?-Pregunto Meiko.

-Con gusto Princesa.-Dijo Dell y tomo su escoba, Meiko subio en ella.

-Gracias por la divertida estadia en tu castillo Kaito, Espero que se pueda repetir Pronto.

Kaito se fue directo a una esquina con un aura de depresion. Y ahi Meiko salio volando en la Escoba de Dell directo a su castillo.

A gakupo le entraron muchos sentimientos pero el que mas rebasaba a los demas era la rabia. Miku y Rin vieron una oportunidad y comenzaron:

**Cancion: Owata.**

**Cantante: Kamui Gakupo , Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Rin**

Después de todo lo que hice por venir… (OWATA)

Mucha rabia arde dentro de mí… (OWATA)

Después de todo lo que hice por venir… (OWATA)

No puedo creer que esto me pase a mí

Uh, uh

Si una cosa yo aprendí… (la,la,la,la)

Uh, uh

Es que **NO DEBO SALVAR PRINCESAS**

(la,la,la,la,la,laaa,laaaaa,laaaaaa)

(OWATA)

-Necesito un pañuelo.

-Oh Gakupo, no te sientas mal-Dijo Luka que aun seguia ahi.-Yo te puedo preparar un pastel para que te sientas Mejor.-Dijo Dandole una sonrisa.

Gakupo la miro con respeto. Y ahora veremos que paso con sus vidas tiempo despues:

Hatsune Miku Abrio su propia tienda de puerros voladores con Gumi quien les daba poder magico y grandes toneladas de Dinero.

Honne Dell se volvio el hechizero Personal de la princesa Meiko y la princesa Luka quienes siguen siendo gobernantes de sus respectivos reinos.

Megurine Luka Abrio una Tienda de Pasteles de atun para vender en su reino, pero lo que nunca supo ella es que losMaleantes compraban esos pastel para volverlo Veneno para sus victimas.

Kagamine Rin Sigue aun viviendo feliz en su tronco frente a la casa de Hatsune Miku y Kamui Gakupo.

Kagamine Len aun le sirve a la Princesa pero ahora como Guardia Real personal.

Yowane Haku y Akita Neru, usaron Las grandes riquesas que se encontraron en el Castillo de Kaito y abrieron un bar de Sake donde podran venir todo tipo de gente y toda edad. con una compañía de Telefonos llamada : "Akita´s Call".

En cuanto a Kamui Gakupo y Shion Kaito... Ellos fueron a respectiva reuniones como: "Asociación de heroes que no revisen lo que quieren cuando salvan a las princesas" Y tambien "Asociación de villanos humillados por sus propias rehenes y traicionado por sus asistentes". Actualmente siguen asistiendo.

Y todos Vivieron Felices y comieron Perdices.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(*) Pretty Panties Aku-Marin Ep 0 es una cancion de Rin y Len Kagamine, Busquenla<p>

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Kahx5**

**Anime-Friends**

**Mara-sama15**

**VKCV0001**

**Magus**

**Nuko**

**MariTenebrae**

**Aweasome Usagily-chan**

**Lukamui-300**

**Daiana kagamine**

**Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan **

**Drake99999**

**Miku75**

**Dimencio**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san**

**Yumary-chan 27**

**Mugetsu-chan**

**Yami Susaku Kagamine**

**BakaOniisan**

**Y el resto que leyó este fic pero no comentaron igual de gracias**

**Espero que Continuen Viendo Mis Fanfics y que no se los pierdan, El proximo sera: Llego Vocaloid 2da Temporada**

**Aqui se despide MiloxThehedgehog, Seya!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
